Return from Exile
by Mummy Goose
Summary: After the war is over, suspicion follows Hermione about her role in the final showdown against the Dark Lord. The suspicion and trauma leads her to leave England, only to return eleven years later with a son. Facing hostility, Hermione must find a way to rejoin the wizarding world, and it won't be easy. HGDM, mild violence, non-DH compliant.
1. Prologue

******Authors Note: This is a work in progress story. No, the entire story will not be first-person, just the prologue. I am in need of a Beta Reader, so if you are interested, then please PM me. Not quite sure where this story will go, but it is over how Hermione re-enter's the wizarding world after abandoning it for over a decade. I am open to any and all suggestions. The story will not focus on her son, Doran (derived from the Gaelic word for exile, wanderer), but on Hermione and her story. I am American, but I will try to stay as British as I know how. A Beta with experience in this would be wonderful. On a legal note, I own nothing. On another note, my other story, Once Upon A Time is up for adoption. I don't know where to go with it any more. I plan on this current one being slow moving, and slow with updating. I am a full time college student and therefore very busy. For now I am uploading without a Beta until I get one, once I do, all chapters will be betaed before uploaded. All comments are welcome, and I don't care if you flame or not, though I prefer constructive criticism. Praise is always great too, especially when you add something. Enjoy,**

**Momma Goose (or Mummy, depending on who you are)**

* * *

I will admit to you now that this is not a happy story. This is not a story where everyone lives happily-ever-after, nor does everyone survive. This is a heartbreaking tale, however, I cannot hold it in to myself any longer. The story is of my life, and from the time that I was a child it has not been an overly happy one. The few moments that were "happy" in my life I now see as naïve and foolish. This is what happens when tragedy consumes a person until they lose who they once were. I do not write this as a warning, for I had none. I do not write this to become famous or liked again, for that is not a possibility. I write this for myself, to feel some sort of justification for my failures in life. I write this for my parents, who have only known the masked happiness and never saw the catastrophe that would become their lives. I write this for my former professors who ignorantly thought that what they taught us would lead us to long, happy, productive lives. I write this for my enemies, so that they know how they created their biggest fear. I write this for my son, who tragically has been born to a broken mother and an uncaring father. I write this for you, so that you can open your eyes to the cruelty of this world and of this ignorant law you all so joyously praise.

As a child, I was doomed for disaster. I was the weird one, the one who never fit in, the one with the buckteeth. My looks were never pretty, in fact they were quite plain. I was the one who had odd things occur around them. I thought that when I turned eleven that all of that would change, I thought that this new world would show me a better life. I was wrong. That world which for a short time held so much promise turned into a world of discrimination and war. The war had been going on for decades before I entered it, but had been in a time of relative peace. The moment I entered it with my classmates, this war reared its ugly head again, and from that moment on I was a soldier. Although, at the time, I had no idea. To me it was a simple question of good and evil – of light, and dark. You all know the war – that black, blood-purist war where hundreds died in our small world. The blood that was spilt was on everyone's hands, the agony rested atop the shoulders of every person in the war – even, no, especially on children's shoulders. We all fought for the "light," for the good side, the right side. And we had a pyrrhic victory. The Dark Lord and his followers fell, but at such a huge price. The bodies had piled so high that our population was halved almost overnight. There was no "Great Battle," there was simply bloodshed after bloodshed, in town after town. Men, women, and children alike all fell at the hands of both sides. People who weren't even a part of the war became dragged into it. I watched the people I grew up with die before my eyes. So did you.

With the population lowered so drastically, the aftermath of the fall of the Dark Lord was frenzy. People did not know what to do. Politicians, storekeepers, teachers, housewives, children – all struck down in violent numbers during the last phase of that war. They say that a group will make decisions that a person alone would never do. That is how this law came about. The question was not about propriety, about rebuilding, but it was about population. The vast numbers who were gone left such a vacuuming hole in our society that people felt the need to fill it – and fast. We were all partnered off within days and given one objective – produce children, and lots of them. Many people clung to this to divert their attentions away from their lost loved ones. In less than a year, we had a whole new generation of "post-he-who-must-not-be-names babies" who were 'destined' to bring our society into the light. Unfortunately, the law provided no stability for these children. Parents quickly went their separate ways, children grew up in broken homes, and nothing was done to help the real problem – the mental travesty of the population who had survived the war. That was ignored.

Perhaps in the magical world, this would be considered normal, however I grew up in the muggle world where post-traumatic patients are treated with mental therapy. For many people, they were able to move on, focus on the abundance of children in their midst, and forget. For the few who were in the thick of the war for years, however, fell victim to their own deceitful minds. Nightmares plague me, visions and ghosts follow me wherever I go. I see my dead friends in front of me, I see my parents' frozen faces covered in a soft, green light. I could not handle remaining in England anymore – everywhere I turned I saw my past haunting me. After I conceived according to your accursed law, I left. And everyone hated me then. Let me correct that, they already mistrusted me, and my departure gave them the reason and opportunity to hate me. You see, I am the last one remaining who was in the thick of battle. I am the last one who fought for their entire lives and survived. I am the last of the Golden Trio – and only my word can account for what occurred. People mistrust me because of this – what if I had been the one who killed my friends? What if I had been hiding and am now taking the glory for my courageous friends' downfall? These questions irritate me. Some have even questioned my loyalty. With all the major players gone, there has been no one to vouch for me, that I did not turn, that I was a prisoner for the dark and a spy for the light. For the last eight months of the war, I lived in a small cell with no light and very little food. People think that I turned, that I am to be the next Dark Lord.

What utter crock. Now, I am returning to England. It has been just over a decade since the Dark Lord fell and it is time for my son to attend school. I do not trust the schools on the continent, nor in other countries. Hogwarts has been rebuilt and is running again, and it is time for my son to learn that he is a wizard. Yes, I have kept him from this cruel world his whole life, but I cannot bear to see him be the same outcast that I once was. My only hope is that with the Dark Lord gone, he will be able to be a normal student at Hogwarts like I never was. He is brilliant, how could he not be with I as his mother and with who his father was? He does not know him, nor shall he ever, for his father once fought on the side of the war for which I so desperately fought against. It is time for my son, Doran Apollo Granger, to enter the magical world and for I, Hermione Jean Granger, to re-enter it and face all of what I had been running from for so long.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - Here is the first chapter of Return from Exile. This will give you (especially if you are considering betaing) a better idea of how the story will progress. The angry rant was only for the prologue. Again, legal note, I own nothing. Constructive criticism is welcome along with all other comments. This is an unbetaed version, still looking for a beta reader. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready, I am horrible with schedules, but I welcome any and all suggestions for how the story will progress, what you would like to see, et cetera. Won't promise anything, but if I do end up using your idea I will credit you for it. Enjoy.**

**Momma Goose**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Diagon Ally

The Leaky Cauldron was always busy this time of year, it was two weeks before the start of Hogwarts term, and parents and their many children crowded the small streets of Diagon Ally searching for school supplies for the upcoming term. Books, wands, cauldrons, potions ingredients, uniforms, and broomsticks filled the bags of customers, and they would often stop in at The Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. Hermione Granger had not been on this wizarding street since she was nineteen and preparing to leave England. Oh, she loved England, but her past haunted her after the war and she decided to raise her child elsewhere. Immediately after the war, a law was passed requiring every witch to conceive within six months. This was a drastic measure to help bring the already-small wizarding population back up after the war. The Great War, as it is now called. Ms Granger was the only surviving soldier who saw the fall of the Dark Lord first hand, and because of her refusal to speak about it, naturally, rumors abounded. Thus, she left England. No one knows where she went, but most are sure she stay within Europe. Germany, France (her parents had visited there frequently…), Italy, Poland – no one knew. What they did know was she left after the first time she conceived, which raised many eyebrows as to who the father was. No one knew, and no one stepped forward either. Once she left, her life became a mystery that no one knew anything about, so of course, everyone knew everything. Or so they thought.

That day at Diagon Ally, it was unusually hot. Hermione and her son, Doran, were visiting together for the first time. It had been almost twelve years since Hermione had stepped foot in this place, and it was the first time that Doran had seen a wizarding community. His eyes were wide with awe, and for a moment, Hermione thought back to her first time here. Before she knew of the blood-prejudices and hate which had consumed her world, she was just His thirst for knowledge was just as abundant, and he devoured books in his free time. But, unlike his mother, Doran was cautious and quiet. He preferred to observe before speaking, he was not a know-it-all as his mother was. Oh, he certainly knew just as much if not more, but he didn't flaunt it. In that regard, Hermione was grateful. He had her nose and a few freckles along his cheeks. And his sweet voice melted her heart. When they had received the letter, he was shocked. As was Hermione, as she thought that even if her son would be invited to attend Hogwarts, an owl would not have been able to find them. Not trusting the other wizarding schools, she had decided to home school him. Hogwarts letter beat her to it, and she had a sneaking suspicion about it. The letter was signed, "Deputy Headmistress, Ginevra Thomas." Ginny had abandoned Harry just before the final confrontation, claiming that she was sure he wouldn't survive, so why put herself through that pain. In the end, she was right.

Doran pulled at Hermione's arm. He was obviously impatient to get to shopping, and the look in his eyes told Hermione that he was still mad at her for keeping him from this world. He had no idea how horrid it had gotten.

"Come on, Mum! I want to get a wand! Look, over there, Ollivanders! Can we get my wand first, Mum, please?" His eyes pleaded with Hermione, and she found herself being dragged towards the wand shop. Her wand was in its holster on her arm, having pulled it out for the first time since leaving the wizarding world. She still had not cast any spell except to get them to Diagon Ally.

"Alright, alright, your wand first it is. Come on, then, let's get this over with." Hermione remembered that Mr. Ollivander had an uncanny knack for remembering each and every student, and she was not sure if he had survived the war or even the time in between. They reached the shop shortly, and Hermione gazed in warily. The windows were still old and murky, and the shop looked dim. Opening the door, a small bell rang announcing their arrival as the door creaked slowly. Doran walked in slowly, looking around at the hundreds of long, thin, black boxes which haphazardly lined the wall. Walking up to the counter, Hermione saw old Mr. Ollivander walking to them slowing and with a slight limp. Mr. Ollivander looked up at Hermione and said simply,

"Vine, ten and three quarters, dragon heartstring. I see it has not been used in some time."

"Yes, sir, but it still works just as well." Mr. Ollivander simply nodded and turned his attention to Doran. Hermione noticed how Mr. Ollivander shifted from a cold, distant demeanor with her to a warm, welcoming one with her son. So people still listened to the rumors, it seemed.

"Mr. Granger, hmm, let's see what we can find you." A fabric tape measure began to measure Doran's wingspan, height, foot size, and a variety of other parts of him. While this occurred, Mr. Ollivander was humming a haunting tune as he pulled seven or eight boxes off the wall. He obviously remembered how difficult Hermione's own visit had been.

"Try this one. Ash, eleven inches, unicorn hair, supple. Great for charms." Doran just simply nodded, too dazed to speak, and reached for the wand. Before his fingers even touched it, Mr. Ollivander yanked it away. "No, no, not this one it seems." Doran gave him a glare. "Mr. Granger, try this one instead. Oak, ten and a half inches, dragon heartstring, unyielding." He didn't bother to say what it was good for, obviously he was seeing too many similarities between mother and son. Doran was able to hold the wand for a half second before the lamp next to him exploded, causing Doran to yelp and drop the wand.

"Mr. Granger, do try to be careful. Try this one, vine, twelve and a quarter inches, phoenix feather and unicorn hair, slightly flexible." There was a small tone of mistrust as he handed Doran this wand, but as soon as Doran touched it, a great warmth spread through him and golden sparks fell from the tip. This was it.

"Ms Granger, the wand will cost eleven galleons." Hermione handed him the money, which she had exchanged from her muggle currency, and Mr. Ollivander abruptly turned away. She did not know what she had done personally to deserve this treatment, but her son was too oblivious to care. She might have to take the wand away before he blows up a store. Hermione chuckled a little under her breath and led Damon out of the shop.

At Flourish and Blotts, Hermione had to keep Damon from trying to buy the entire store. Damon was excited over the wide variety of book on topics he had never heard of, of the magical qualities of books such as the _Monster Book of Monsters_ (which, thankfully, was not on his list). Hermione saw many people whom she recognized, and an abundance of children following each around. It was like the Weasley family all over again. Her heart ached at the thought of the Weasleys. Very few survived the war, including Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Author. The twins died in the battle. Ron died before Hermione's eyes. Molly was murdered in her kitchen by rogue Death Eaters after Voldemort had fallen, and Arthur passed away weeks after her death of a broken heart. Hermione did not know what happened to Percy, she just saw his name on the memorial wall just before she left England.

While Doran was running about the bookstore gathering his things, Hermione fell into deep thought. Leaving England was one of the hardest things she had done, but it was good for her. Everywhere she looked, she saw the ghosts of Harry and Ron. People were beginning to mistrust her story of how everything happened and questioning if she had really been on the side of light after her incarceration at Voldemort's lair. Surprisingly, she was not kept at Malfoy Manor, for if she had been she would have been rescued months earlier. Remus Lupin and some others had raided the place looking for her. While they technically made it out alive, Lupin had died days later from a hex that had hit him. She still did not know where she had been kept, only that her escape was due to Draco Malfoy. After being ordered to kill Dumbledore and his family falling from grace, he began to resist the Dark Lord on his own. He never joined the light, that would have been ludicrous, but he helped her escape and dumped her in the middle of the battlefield just as Harry and Ron were going to find Voldemort.

"Mum! Can I get this one?" Doran was holding a book, a very familiar book to Hermione. _Hogwarts, a History: Revised Edition_. This put a smile on Hermione's face, a smile which only her son could procure. Hermione took the book and flipped through it before giving her answer. Seeing that the updates included her time at Hogwarts, she was wary to allow him to get it. She had never told him about the war or her time in the wizarding world, but perhaps it was time.

"You may get it on one condition. You will not read a word of it until I have a special discussion with you. Can you promise me that, Doran?"

"Yes, Mum. Thank you!" Doran put it in the basket which was growing heavy with books. Taking a quick inventory, Hermione realized that he had gotten all of his school books and was beginning to look at others. It was time to go.

"Doran, that's enough. You have what you need, leave some for gifts." Doran simply nodded. They checked out and continued on to Madam Malkin's where Doran got his first robe. After that mundane visit, Hermione decided it was time for a break before finishing the list. They were nearing The Leaky Cauldron, so she led Doran in for a bite to eat.

Getting a table for two in the corner, Hermione looked around at her surroundings. The pub was full, and it had larger tables than she remembered. Probably due to the fact that many families were larger now. At one table, she saw a woman juggling five kids, an infant, and with a slightly protruding stomach which told of her pregnancy. At another, a couple looked exhausted with four children, two of whom were pulling each other's hair when the mum and dad weren't looking. The entire restaurant was like this, and most of the people she recognized she knew did no fighting. Ordering food for herself and Doran, Hermione asked Doran what kind of animal he wanted to bring with him to Hogwarts.

"An owl! A great big one so I can send you letters wherever you are." Hermione chuckled.

"Doran, dear, I won't be leaving England again as long as you are in school. Don't you worry, any owl we get you will be able to find me." It was times like this that she wondered if raising Doran while moving around frequently had been a good idea. She shook it off, no time for regrets now.

"Hermione, is that really you? My god, I barely recognized you! Is this your son? Oh he looks just like you. How have you been?" A high pitched voice brought Hermione back to reality with a sharp force.

"Ginny. I am fine, yourself? I saw that you married Dean. Good for you. And Deputy Headmistress? How intriguing." Hermione's voice dripped dread and sarcasm. Of all people in the wizarding world, she had to run into her former best friend who had abandoned her own brother and boyfriend at the last minute.

"Oh yeah, Dean and I are great! We have four children, and trying for more. You know, doing our duty and all. Is Doran your _only_ child? I did not see any other Granger's on the list for the upcoming years." A blatant stab as only Ginny could produce. Hermione winced. Obviously, having only one child was the anomaly now rather than the norm as it had once been. And obviously again, Ginny had not gotten rid of her annoying habit of rambling.

"Yes, Doran is my only child. I did not want more, still don't."

"Oh, that's such a shame. You know, you could be a bit more loyal to the Ministry of Magic and follow their suggestion of as many children as possible. I know one was the minimum, but really, Hermione, when have you ever just done the minimum?" Hermione cast a _muffiliato_ over Doran, he did not need to hear this now.

"I got tired of going above and beyond after the war, Ginny, and I needed to get away. I know you wouldn't understand what it was like to watch the people you love die, seeing as you abandoned them, but I had to watch Harry and Ron die before my eyes. I needed out. I don't want more children in this miserable community, especially if they made you Deputy Headmistress, and I paid my dues. Now leave, before you start a scene. Surely parents wouldn't want to see their Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts start violence, now would they?" Casting a cold glare at Ginny, Hermione turned away and removed her spell. Doran looked confused, he had rarely if ever seen his mother use magic, and it had never been on him. And he had never seen her look so angry at someone. Ginny said nothing, and turning on her heel, she left.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter one. Next chapter I plan to continue in Diagon Ally for potions supplies, an owl, and then take the characters home for an important discussion. Contemplating having Hermione run into one more person...**

**Ta Ta**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the second chapter. Thank you to the reviewers for your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy this section. Legal note - I own nothing.**

* * *

Doran knew better than to bring up the odd woman at the pub. Hermione and Doran went into Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Doran found himself a sturdy screech owl he named Orion. His mother seemed odd, she seemed cold and hurried. He didn't understand why they were in such a rush, but apparently that woman made Hermione want to leave Diagon Ally as quickly as possible. Doran didn't want to leave, this was his first time in a wizarding area. Up until now he had been raised as a muggle – the non-magical folks like his grandparents. Looking around, Doran wondered what else there was to know, and why his mother had left this community so long ago.

"Mum…this place is amazing. Why did you leave it?" Hermione stopped walking. They had been leaving the potions supply store and were going to get him some quills and parchment. She was wondering when he would ask, she knew to him that this place was filled with wonder and excitement. _Just like how I was at his age_.

"That is not a story for right now. I will tell you later."

"You always say that, Mum, but you never do. Like about my father. Was he a wizard? Is that why you won't tell me about him?" Hermione's eyes grew cold and she knelt down to face Doran straight on.

"We have been through this, Doran, and you will find out about your father when I feel you are ready. Now stop this nonsense. We still have just a few more things to get for you and then we are going home." Doran huffed and stomped away. He was going the wrong direction. "Doran! The store is the other way. Stop being so ridiculous!" With a glare, Doran turned around and followed her.

The quills were interesting, Doran thought that no one would use them anymore. He wanted to bring his pens with him, they seemed much easier, but Mum said no. She said he didn't need to stick out more than he already would. That almost crushed him. Hermione didn't understand the changes that had taken place in the wizarding world since she left. To her, the magical community was still one of prejudice and hate. She knew Doran would face a lot of questions once his last name was learned, and these were questions she knew he wouldn't be ready for. After running from her problems for so long, she didn't want to put Doran through that, but she didn't trust this world anymore. She was ready to go home, this trip was almost too much for her.

"Mum, do we really have to go now? Why can't we get some ice cream or look at the joke shop?" His eyes were pleading with her. He had only just discovered this world and didn't want to leave it; Hermione had just returned and couldn't wait to leave it again. She knew that with Doran in school, she wouldn't be out of the spot light for long.

"Because I said so, Doran. Don't you want to get a head start on those books? You will want to be prepared." He really was her son, and no one could deny it. That temptation of books called to him, and finally he agreed to go. They left out The Leaky Cauldron and headed towards the underground. They lived on the other side of London, and it was a long trip. On the train ride home, Doran fell asleep. He had been exhausted. Hermione watched the lights in the tunnel fly by and her mind drifted off again. The feeling was familiar and strange all at the same time. She felt a certain comfort in being back in England, but it wasn't the England that she once knew. Her life had always been filled with uncertainty, and the changes that she saw in the wizarding world today did nothing to quell her fear that it would always remain uncertain. The run-in with Ginny had provided her with a harsh reminder that she was not welcome, and she hoped that this would not affect Doran' experience at Hogwarts. He had two weeks until he started, and she needed to find a way to explain how her life was before she left the wizarding world.

A man coughed behind her and jolted her out of her reverie. Looking at where they were at, she realized they only had one more stop to theirs. She decided that it was time to wake up Doran and gather their things. Luckily, their shopping bags had no names on them to show something out of the ordinary in the muggle world. The larger things being shrunk, they only had a few things to gather. Orion simply looked like an odd pet with nothing out of the ordinary. Shortly, they arrived at their stop and got off. Navigating muggle London was interesting to say the least. Their part of town was not the best, but it was all that Hermione could afford. When she left the wizarding world, she realized quickly that she had no accreditation in the muggle world, and therefore had to take minimal pay. Had she not had Doran so quickly after leaving the wizarding world, Hermione would have surely made sure she had gone to a muggle university. But with her priorities on providing for her son, that was not a financial option. Over the years, she had worked herself up in a couple jobs and had been able to save up a little, but now she had no job in England and was starting from scratch.

It occurred to Hermione that she should look for a job in the magical community now that she was back. It seemed daunting to find someone who could look past the rumors and hire her. It was an option to contemplate for the time being. At the moment, she needed to take care of Doran and get him to school, then she could worry about herself. While she may not have wanted him at first, she always put him first and was a strict yet loving mother. Doran made good marks in all of his schooling, She was quite proud of her sweet boy. Petunia Dursley popped into her head as she thought of the silly nicknames she had for him on occasion. Hermione chuckled, Doran was the one good thing in her life, and she would fight like hell to protect him.

Doran and Hermione reached their flat without saying a word to each other. Doran was tired and still a bit sore with his mum, and Hermione was simply lost in thought. Entering their flat, Doran immediately wanted to go through his new things.

"Mum, can you unshrink my things? I want to look at them and get ready for classes." His voice is so sweet, Hermione thought, and it will be hard to let him go so soon. Unshrinking everything except _Hogwarts, a History: Revised Edition_, Hermione watched her son get excited over the new spells and potions, over the history books and theories. He devoured the information like a dry sponge in water. While he went through his things, Hermione started on dinner. This shopping trip had eaten through much of her savings, and while substantial, she would need to find work within the month to continue living here. Luckily Doran left soon and she would not have to worry about him eating or having a place to sleep.

While cooking a small dinner, Hermione thought back to a time when she had slept on the streets for a week. She had been just over eight months pregnant at the time and had nowhere to live. She had been scared, no, terrified of what would happen if she gave birth before she could find a place. She wouldn't ever let Doran know how many times they came close to being homeless; he was an innocent boy after all. The timer went off, and Hermione jerked out of her thoughts again. She hadn't been so distracted since she first left the magical community. Taking dinner out of the oven, she served plates for both her and Doran. She wasn't the best cook, but Doran seemed to love it. Might be in his genetics. Oh how he would love the feasts at Hogwarts.

"Mum, when are you going to tell me the story you want me to know so I can read _Hogwarts, a History_?" The older he got the less patient he got with her "I'll tell you later" excuses. Hermione sighed, and realized she shouldn't put it off much longer.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, lovie. Mummy is tired tonight and not in the mood for that sort of story. Then, I will give you your book." Doran nodded, knowing that if he pushed the subject, his mother would threaten to never let him have it. They ate in relative silence, with just the clinking of silverware and the soft noise from the telly cutting the quiet air.

The next morning was thankfully filled with routine. Hermione woke up, fixed breakfast, and dressed. Then she woke up Doran and had him get ready for the day. Today, they were going to have their discussion and Hermione also wanted to take Doran to the park. He loved the park. As Doran sleepily ate his simple breakfast, Hermione tidied up around the house. He waited patiently for his mother to be ready, the look on her face said she was not looking forward to it.

Finally, Hermione sat down, sighed, and looked longingly at her son.

"This is a long story, and I don't want to be interrupted. I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you what you need to know for now. Eventually, you will know my story. When I was your age, the wizarding world was in a temporary time of peace. There was a Dark Lord named Voldemort who had terrorized the world for a long time. You can read about how he came to power and what he did in your history books. He had been temporarily defeated by a friend of mine when he was a child. He was defeated because of a mother's love and sacrifice. When my friend Harry started school the same year I did, Voldemort decided to attempt his return. I became friends with Harry and another boy named Ron after they saved me from a troll." Doran's eyes grew wide, he had so many questions but knew better than to interrupt his mother. " That year, my friend Harry faced Voldemort for the second time, and he won. From then on, our entire time at Hogwarts revolved around Voldemort and what he was doing. The next year he kidnapped a girl, the year after he was fairly quiet but fear was still prevalent in everyone. Our fourth year he kidnapped Harry himself, stole his blood, and formed a new body. He was back. His followers, the Death Eaters, were a sort-of terrorist group. The year after that we broke into the ministry, and someone very dear to us died. Our sixth year, our headmaster was murdered, and our seventh year we spent on the run looking for things to help us defeat Voldemort. In the summer before I conceived you, we finally beat him, but at a terrible cost. Harry and Ron died, many people died, and I was left alone. You have to understand this, Doran, I never had a childhood from the time I was your age on. I fought in this war for over seven years, and I paid dearly. Your history books will give you details about the war itself, and I may even be mentioned in them. Your classmates will probably recognize your last name and ask you many questions you won't know the answers to, but I want you to know one thing – I always fought for the side of good. Always." Hermione could not give more details than that. Tears had been streaming down her face since she started talking. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the Philosopher's Stone, or Buckbeak. She couldn't talk about the Triwizard tournament or Cedric's death. She couldn't explain how hard it had been to be on the run, to watch people you loved die before your eyes.

"Mum, can I ask one question?" His eyes were pleading with her, and for him to be willing to ask only one meant that it was important. Hermione silently nodded.

"Did my dad, whoever he is, fight on the side of good too?

"At the end. But for a majority of the time, he was on the other side of the war. You don't need to know more than that right now. Now, here is your book." She unshrunk _Hogwarts, a History _and placed it in front of him. She had already skimmed through it and knew he would find out much more in the book than what she told him. Perhaps it was better that way.

"I want you to know that there are many details in this book about the war that are gruesome. And if you have any questions about something that happened or any rumors you hear, I want you to owl me first. I can't tell you everything now, son, but I don't want you to be hurt by rumors or by me not telling you. Just ask when you have a specific question." Hermione got up quickly and walked away. Doran stared after his mum, and then cracked the book open to the first page.

Hermione went into the bathroom and shut the door. Casting a silencing spell, she collapsed as images filled her head and voices rang in her ears. Crying, her vision blurred and emotions she had suppressed years ago welled up again in her heart. She heard Ron yelling at her to duck. She saw Harry jump behind a tree for protection. She smelled the blood and death once again. Hermione screamed. It was a loud, bloodcurdling scream of agony, frustration, and a pain that could never be treated.

In the living-room, Doran had no idea what was going on. Lost in his book, he never noticed how eerily silent it was from his mother's bathroom. He was reading about the founders of Hogwarts and the houses of Hogwarts. He didn't know where he would be. He was loyal to his mother, he was extremely intelligent, he considered himself brave, and he was good as cunning his way into what he wanted. If he had to guess, his mother would have been in Ravenclaw, or perhaps Gryffindor. She really could have gone to any of them, but after hearing what she told him, she suddenly became extremely brave in his eyes. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, but he was scared of what might happen when he was there.

* * *

**Well, there you go. What did you think? A quick note, I have been suffering from PTSD for the past year. The flashbacks, images, voices, smells - everything that Hermione imagines when she flashes back is very real to someone who had suffered from trauma. I cannot imagine her going through what she did and coming out without any mental problems stemming from it. **

**On a lighter note - I am still always open to suggestions, and thank you to BiPolar Lover for your great input! If I decide to use any of your suggestions, I will credit you in the chapter. The next chapter will skip ahead to Doran going to school, due to that the in-between time will essentially be him and Hermione spending time in the muggle world. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism, positive reviews, suggestions, and anything else is greatly welcomed. **

**Mummy Goose**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - I am still in great need of a Beta - if you are interested let me know. I know I am updating fairly quickly now, but it will start to slow down soon. I will make sure I get at least one chapter up a week if not more. I have found that if I don't update quickly, I lose sight of the story and then I quit writing, so I will keep up with this one and finish it. Legal note - I own nothing. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Feel free to give any suggestions! I love hearing them. And thank you to my reviewers, Pug1998, NazChick, pinkcrazyness, and Bipolar Lover. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

The last few days of August saw Doran excitedly packing his trunk, trying his new robes on (again), skimming through his books to make sure he didn't miss anything, and reading his copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. He read this book carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail in it. He was getting close to the rise of Grindalwald. He knew what was coming up after that – Voldemort. He was almost scared to get to that section; he had a feeling it would become much more real to him. The revelation that his mother was a war hero had yet to fully sink in. She was Mum – the strict yet nice mother who always made sure his homework was done and his shoe laces were tied properly, the one who made him his favorite meal of shepherd's pie and who tucked him in at night. He couldn't imagine her fighting in a violent war, especially starting at his age. So, he read slowly. Sometimes he would re-read a part that didn't fully make sense to him.

Hermione watched as her son became increasingly excited about going to Hogwarts. There was about three days left until he was to board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. She had begun to use her wand more and more. Magic felt like home to her, like a home she had not seen in decades. Doran begged her to show him how to correctly do the swish and flick for _Wingardium Leviosa_ and how transfiguration worked. The joy in his eyes warmed Hermione's heart, and she had no will to deny him these requests. She didn't know what her life would be like when Doran left for school. She made him promise to come home every holiday and to send letters at least once a week (but she wouldn't argue with daily, either).

"Mum, what house do you think I will be in? What house were you in?" Hermione smiled, remembering her Sorting.

"I was in Gryffindor. You could really go into any house. Which one do you want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw, maybe, or Gryffindor like you. But Slytherin looks cool too, and you know how cunning I am. I don't think I want to be in Hufflepuff though." Hermione laughed. He really could do well in any of the houses, but she hoped he wouldn't end up in Slytherin. She would never say that to him incase that was where he went, but she hoped beyond hope that his father wouldn't come out in him at the Sorting.

"Sweetheart, you will be great in any house you are sorted into, and I will be proud of you no matter what. Now, what class are you looking forward to the most?"

"Potions! It looks so cool. It's more than just spells, it's like cooking but more difficult. And you can make potions that will actually help people!" He continued to explain to his mother how if you change one ingredient, the entire thing changes, or if you cut something wrong how that can make it explode. Boys and their explosions, Hermione would never understand it. She was reminded of Seamus Finnigan and how often he botched potions or spells. It was not uncommon to see him with only one or neither of his eyebrows.

"Potions is a very interesting subject, darling. I want you to tell me all about it when you get there!" Hermione began tickling Doran and they laughed and giggled until it was time to go to bed.

Finally, the morning of September 1 arrived. Doran barely slept the night before, and as soon as it could reasonable be called 'morning,' he was waking Hermione up.

"It's here! I get to go to Hogwarts today! Wake up, Mum, we have to make sure I'm all packed and we have to get to Kings Cross! I don't want to be late. That would be just awful!"

"Doran, it's five in the morning. I doubt you will be late." Hermione groaned and climbed out of bed. She had had another nightmare the night before of a gigantic snake haunting the students. After getting dressed in simple muggle clothes, which would hide easy under robes later, Hermione fixed them some breakfast. Doran, forgetting all the manners Hermione had taught him, was talking all throughout breakfast and inhaling his food. _Just like Ron used to_, Hermione thought. Being back in England was bringing back so many memories, which Hermione had forgotten during her time on the continent. Doran was talking excitedly about the different houses at Hogwarts, various random facts about the school ("Did you know that one of the founders built this huge chamber under the school?") and he was talking so rapidly, Hermione had no time to answer or comment. She just smiled at her sons excited demeanor until it was time for them to catch the underground to get to Kings Cross. This time, with an excited boy, a large trunk, and an owl they definitely stood out. But Hermione did not mind, this was her son's first time going to Hogwarts, and she wanted to give him the full experience.

At half past ten, they arrived. Hermione guided Doran to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and he looked up at her confused. She had kept secret about the barrier as well as how to get through it. She smirked, knowing he was trying to figure it out.

"Well, are you ready to visit Platform 9 ¾?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Follow me." With that, Hermione grabbed the trunk while Doran carried Orion, and she led him right into the wall…and then through it. Doran's eyes grew wide and he became so excited.

"Can we do it again?"

"Not right now, you will be doing it plenty in the future." Before them stood the crimson Hogwarts Express, and they were surrounded by families saying goodbye. They were the only ones who only had two in their group – all the other families had mums and dads, many children of all ages, and trunks and owls (and cats and frogs) abounded around them. Doran got a look of nervousness as he realized he was leaving his mum until Christmas. All of a sudden, he gave Hermione a huge hug and whispered, "I love you, Mum." Hermione's eyes welled up, and she hugged him back. Making sure his clothing was straight and his hair tidy, Hermione helped him get on the train with his trunk and owl.

"Now, you go find yourself a place to sit down and relax. It's almost time for the train to leave. I love you, Doran, and don't forget to owl me. Orion knows where I live, he will always find me. You behave, I don't want to get any letters from the school that you are acting up. And be a sweet boy. And make sure you brush your teeth and keep your hair tidy. And owl me if you need anything at all."

"Muummm….stop babying me!" Doran squirmed out of her arms and smiled. "I'll be just fine, and I promise to owl you as soon as I can."

"Okay. Have a safe trip. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mum!"

He turned and left, finding himself a compartment to sit in. Hermione backed away from the train and stood there. She was at least going to watch him leave. At this point, many of the other parents were doing the same. Students were waving out the windows, "I love you" and "goodbye!" was being shouted out from all points of the train. As the clock struck eleven, the train sounded a loud whistle and began to move slowly away from the platform. Hermione saw Doran at the last minute in the car second from last, waving at her and giving her a huge smile. She smiled back, truly happy for her son.

"Is that you? Hermione?" Hermione snapped and turned. In front of her stood Lavender Brown with a toddler in her arms. "Oh my goodness, it really is you. What on earth are you doing back in England?"

"My son is off to Hogwarts, as I'm sure some of your children are." Both of their tones were cold.

"Yes, I have three on their way to school, and this is my last one." Hermione was slightly shocked, many of the families she had seen were rivaling the Weasleys, and Hermione expected Lavender to be on board.

"I would have expected you to have a Quidditch team's worth of children."

"Well, not all of us were lucky with the men we ended up with, and quite frankly I am tired of my husband. But, at least I have one." Lavender had apparently declared the conversation over, as she continued to walk past Hermione. _Does no one say 'goodbye' anymore?_ Hermione just shook her head, and seeing that the train was now a dot, she left, heading to Diagon Ally. While on the underground to get from Kings Cross to The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione once again became lost in thought. The last time she had seen Lavender Brown, she had been seeing Ron. They broke up when her, Harry, and Ron went on the run, but she had heard that Lavender had sustained some injuries from an attack. She was sure that if she looked close enough, she could have seen the faint shimmer of a glamour. Her and Lavender were never on the best of terms – in fact, they were often in minor rivalries. Most prominently, they were over Ron. Hermione did notice that Lavender had lost a certain glow she had always carried. Apparently, she was not happy with her life. At least Hermione was not the only one. The mistrust had been readily apparent in their conversation.

Hermione got off the underground and found her way to The Leaky Cauldron. It was time to look for a job, and she might as well start in the magical community. Starting at The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione began applying for any job she could find. Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and many other places. As the evening grew, she decided to apply to one more place – the apothecary. This was possibly her second choice after Flourish and Blotts, and as she walked in she inhaled the scent of herbs and potions ingredients. Walking up to the man at the counter, she began her routine.

"Hi there. My name is Hermione Granger and I was hoping you were looking to hire someone to work here."

The man eyed her warily, he knew who she was. "Ms Granger, I do need someone actually. I need a preparer to cut the ingredients for our prepared potions kit. But I can't afford to pay you much, you see." Hermione sighed, this was the best she had heard so far. In fact, Eeylops straight up told her they wouldn't hire her if they were desperate. At least this was an opportunity and she could still find another job. She told the man that she would take the job.

"Whoa, there. I'm not saying you can have it right away. Let me talk to the owner and see what he says, then I'll let you know. Alright?" Well, Hermione wouldn't get her hopes up. She thanked the man and left. It was time to head home, and Hermione was exhausted.

The next morning, Hermione had two owls waiting for her. She went to Orion first, excited to see the letter from her son. The other owl hooted with impatience, so Hermione took the letter and gave them both a treat. Since the strange owl didn't leave, she assumed that he needed a reply. Sighing, she sat down and opened the second letter, wanting to get it over with and spend more time on Doran's letter. Unrolling the scroll, she began to read.

_Ms Granger,_

_I am pleased to offer you the job at Absolute Apothecary. You will hold the position of preparer as well as store keeper when the other needs off. You will be paid a galleon a day. Please reply with your acceptance._

_Absolute Apothecary_

Hermione sat there shocked. A galleon a day was outrageously high wages for the job she was being offered. Grabbing a quill, she quickly wrote her acceptance and asked when she should start, she could not pass up this offer. After sending her reply off with the strange owl, she sat down with her son's letter.

_Mum,_

_I love it here! The castle is huge. When we got here, we rode in on little boats into the castle. Of course, that was only for first years, everyone else rode in these horseless carriages. I met a few people on the train, but I'll tell you about them later. When we got in, the Deputy Headmistress Thomas had us get into a line and led us into the Great Hall. WOW! That is such a huge room! It was a little intimidating, but I was strong! When they called my name, though, I started to hear whispers. I guess you were right that people would recognize my last name. Guess what house I got sorted into? Just guess! Wait for it….SLYTHERIN! Yup, I'm in the house of snakes now. Our common room is down in the dungeons. I hope you aren't upset, I found out that there is a huge rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I might have fit Ravenclaw better, but the hat said (yeah! He talked in my ear) that Slytherin would bring out the other qualities in me and round me out. Are you proud? I saw my bed – I've never had a four-poster bed before! As for who I met on the train, I met this one boy named Balkus Lovegood, another named Julius Malfoy (he is also my roommate), and Ronald Thomas. Ronald is a bit pompous, his mother is the Deputy Headmistress and he flaunts it. Luckily, he was sorted into Gryffindor. I wish that Balkus had been sorted into Slytherin but he was a Ravenclaw. Julius and I get along great. He has two other siblings, so he and I have the smallest families here so far. Most of the people I met have so many siblings! I met one who was out of ten, and another who was out of six. What was this law that they talk about? And I keep getting asked why you left. I don't know the answer and I remember the promise I made you. Well, anyways, classes start tomorrow. I'm so excited! I have Potions first. I'm going to go and brush up on the first few chapters so that I am ready. I love you, Mum! I miss you so much!_

_Doran_

Hermione sighed. She should have known that Doran would get into Slytherin, but she was proud of him nonetheless. What shocked her most was that he was friends with a Malfoy. Nothing stemming from old school prejudices, but for another reason altogether. Doran never knew about his father. Hermione had gotten scared and left, she should have known that he wouldn't wait forever. But the small family size did say something to her. She would have to tell Doran that Julius was his half-brother someday. And it would have to be soon, but first she needed to contact Draco and talk to him about this. What a mess.

* * *

**There you go, the cat is "out of the bag" (not like I was hiding it that well), but Doran doesn't know. It will be awhile yet before he does. Suggestions? Critiques? Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter, Hermione will start working and will run into someone else, but this time it won't be so cold. Also, communication between her and Draco will begin.**

**Read and Review!**

**Mummy Goose**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Well, here is the next chapter. I would like to thank my chapter 4 reviewers - Pug1998 and NazChick. Legal note - I own nothing. Please review!**

* * *

_My Dearest Doran,_

_The law that you are hearing about was the Ministry's Repopulation Law passed about two years after the end of the war I was in. Our population had been so diminished that the wizarding community was endanger of running itself extinct. Before and during the war, it was most common for families to have only one or two children. As you can surly figure out, when a family only has one child, the population is sure to dwindle as one child cannot replace the two required to bear him or her. Families such as the Weasleys, who had seven children in total, were an utter rarity. The war killed hundreds, which was quite significant in our small world. The law required that each person in the wizarding community bear at least one child apiece, thus at least maintaining population. They had wanted more – higher birth rates, marriage requirements, but that was such a drastic step that a majority of the wizarding world would not have allowed it. Nonetheless, most families got married as according to custom, and most had as many children as possible. Partially due to the typical baby boom after long wars, but also, the Ministry of Magic push such a huge nationalistic component afterwards that many felt it was their duty to produce more children to repopulate society in the future. Of course, by the time that legislation had run through, children were already being born. I'm sure you will notice that the classes above third and possibly fourth year are significantly smaller than the younger years. _

_As for you second question, about why I left the wizarding world, that is not a simple answer. Have you finished your _Hogwarts, a History_ yet? Understanding the end of the war will help. Basically, those friends I told you about – Harry and Ron – were with me when we defeated Voldemort. Out of the few people there, I was the only one to survive. That in itself tends to breed suspicion, coupled with the fact that I suffered great mental issues afterwards. At first, it was not bad, mostly people just asked the same questions over and over seeing if they could catch a mistake or falsehood. But I could not bear to stay in England any longer, and I left a few weeks after the end of the war. At first, I went to Scotland, then Wales. I ended up in Ireland for a while, but that is a story for later. When I found out I was pregnant with you, just around two years after the end of the war, I left. I was scared, darling. People didn't like that I had left England proper, and they didn't like that I was so tight-lipped about the end of Voldemort after my first recounting of it. I couldn't talk about it, and people wanted me to. I left to get away from everything, everyone. I left to find peace in my heart and to raise you away from that suspicion. But most importantly, I left because I loved you as soon as I learned of you, and I wanted to let you grow up happy. _

_I am very proud of you, my little Slytherin! I am sure that you will do very well there. I am glad that you have found friends, but do be careful not to rush to judgment to quickly about people. First impressions are often full of misconceptions. Be sure to tell me about your classes! _

_I love you, sweetie. Stay out of trouble._

_Mummy_

Hermione sighed, gave Orion a treat, and sent the scroll off to her son. She had much to accomplish today, for it was the day that she started her new job at the apothecary. Donning some plain, black robes, Hermione flooed to work. She was still in a state of shock concerning the pay, but she was not going to argue about it. Stepping out of the floo and dusting off her robes, Hermione smiled at the man who was to be her boss – the same man who was the storekeeper the day she came in.

"Hello, again. How are you doing today, sir?"

"Call me Art. I'm fine. Now, let me show you where you will work and what your duties will be. Over here is the preparation room. We like to have the window into the room so that our customers can see that it is being prepared properly, but there is a blackout curtain for light-sensitive ingredients." Art led her into the room itself. It wasn't overly spacious, but not that crowded. It would do for one person, which was all it needed. The window took up a full upper half of one wall facing the storefront. It was almost parallel with the registers, probably so that Art could keep an eye on the preparer and ensure they were working. There was a table made of sturdy wood, a chair which didn't look too comfortable, and shelving surrounding the rest of the walls. One wall had a similar black curtain, probably for the light-sensitive ingredients as well. On the table there was a series of tools common to potions, with pouches on each end of the table to hold them. In one corner was a sink to wash tools and hands with. "Each morning you will take inventory of our prepared ingredients section, which I will show you shortly, and prepare the missing ingredients. If there is not enough for the entire day's work then you will be free to go at the same pay-rate. It is my job to sell, your job to prepare. The preparation instructions for each ingredient is in the book on the table. Some ingredients have more than one way of preparing." Hermione nodded, noting how professional everything was. She was a bit shocked at the fact that she was free to leave when her work was done. "I'll give you a sheet each morning for you to take inventory on." Art led her out of the room and towards the prepared ingredients section. "As you can see, each section is clearly labeled. Don't worry, the shelves are charmed so that if an ingredient is put back in the wrong place it will automatically move to the correct shelf. The sheet will tell you how many of which ingredient of which preparation method is required to fill the shelves, all you do is fill in what is not there. For example, the shelf for diced pickled flobberworms can hold ten jars. There are four left, so you make six. Clear enough? Any questions?"

"No, sir. If any crop up I will be sure to ask you. I can go ahead and get started now."

"Good. I'll be at the register if you need anything." Hermione nodded and turned to take inventory. Overall, it seemed that there would be just enough to fill a workday. That was good, as she would feel bad not working a full day for the kind of pay which she was receiving. Completing her inventory quickly she moved into the workroom, located the proper ingredients along the walls, and began her work.

At the end of the day, Hermione cleaned the workroom and headed home. There was one last task she needed to accomplish today, and it was one that she had been dreading all day. She needed to contact Draco and let him know that his sons were friends at school…well, let him know he had another son as well. This was not going to be an easy task. She remembered when she left. Her time with Draco was short, whirlwind, and confusing. He was almost the same boy she had always known, but she had changed quite a bit. He was no longer the evil git who tormented her throughout school, but he was still cold and abrasive. Their story she did not want to contemplate at the moment, but the moment she found out she was pregnant with his child, she knew she had to leave. There was no commitment between them, and she did not want to force one, nor was she ready for one. She didn't know his feelings on kids at the time, although it didn't end up mattering as the Repopulation Law was announced two weeks after she left. It was a rash decision, completely unlike her, and now she was paying the consequences. Draco would not be happy to learn of her deception, and she saw it as unlikely that he would recognize Doran as his own. Sighing, she sat down to write the letter.

_Draco,_

_You have a son by me. I was pregnant when I left _

_Draco, _

_There is something we need to really talk about_

_Draco, _

_Your son Julius is friends with mine, Doran, who is your_

__Hermione threw each of these letters out, nothing was right until she decided this was something that needed to be said in person.

_Draco, _

_Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at seven._

_HG_

Hermione sent the note quickly with a post owl before she changed her mind. This news was not something to be written in a letter, she decided. As she sent it, her heart began to race with fear and anticipation, and immediately she wanted to stop it, but it was too late. Hermione sat down with a cup of tea and let her mind wander.

The first time that Hermione had seen Draco after the war was while she was in Ireland. Hiding out in a small coastal village, Draco was the last person that she had expected to see. He was walking along the beach in muggle clothing – tattered and worn down. His hair was a mess, and his feet were bare. He seemed to just be walking aimlessly until he suddenly stopped and sat down facing the roaring ocean. The wind whipped around him with a slight chill and he just sat there. Hermione had been getting drunk at the pub near him and had left when she ran out of money. She was walking back to her hotel when she saw him. Curiosity engulfed her, and her feet led her to him. It was as if she had no control over it, one minute she saw him, and the next she was sitting next to him watching the ocean. Neither said a word for a good twenty minutes, until Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Ireland is a good escape."

"It is. What are you running from?"

"My demons. I was in the final battle. I saw my friends die. Most people don't understand that. What about you?"

"My own demons. That monster lived in my house for years." That was all that they said that day. They both sat there for another hour without another word. Hermione eventually got up and returned to her hotel room. Lying down, she contemplated the fact that she was not the only one with ghosts chasing her.

Hermione took a sip of her tea. It was still hot and it felt great running down her throat. It calmed her nerves and suppressed the urge to cry. Tea was a beautiful thing. There was nothing else to do for the day and it was getting quite late. Tomorrow she had a hard task ahead of her after work, and she needed her rest. Finding a few photographs to bring with her the next day, she prepared herself for bed. The house was eerily quiet with Doran gone, this would definitely be something that she needed to get used to. His semester had only just begun and already she missed him terribly.

The next morning, Hermione had a few owls waiting for her. Upon returning to the magical world, Hermione resumed her subscriptions to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. With her son in school, she wanted to keep up with what was going on in the world. The third owl was a majestic one. She could only guess who had sent it. Draco. Her hands shaking, she reached and took the scroll off of the bird's leg. She gave him a treat, and the bird left quickly. No response required. Trembling, Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'll be there. I'll get us a private room so we can talk freely – no expectations. Ask the bartender for me when you arrive._

_Draco_

A sigh of relief escaped Hermione's lips. At least he would see her and she could explain in person and in private. Unrolling the newspapers, Hermione skimmed to find anything interesting. The Prophet had an exposé on a brand of diapers which was apparently sub-par and causing rashes galore. The Quibbler was contemplating the possibility of a new species which probably never existed. Not much has changed since she left, it seemed. Getting ready for work, Hermione flooed to the Apothecary five minutes early. She was always taught as a young child that when you are early, you are on time, but when you are on time, you are late. That was an old adage that she held on to steadfastly.

Arriving at work, Hermione began to take inventory. There was much more missing today than there was yesterday, and it would take her more time to complete. She would have to work diligently to get out of work on time to meet with Draco. She could not be late to this meeting. Draco despised tardiness almost as much as she did. Gathering her ingredients, Hermione sat down to work, taking a break only at lunch for a quick snack. Two of her ingredients required the use of the light-blocking screen, which took her about five minutes to figure out how to lower. Art mainly left her alone for the entirety of the day, which she was perfectly fine with. She busied herself and tried not to think of the impending conversation which was sure to incite some anger in both of them.

At the end of the day, Hermione cleaned up her station. She made sure everything was meticulously clean, and she was beginning to stall. Shortly, however, Hermione had no excuse to stay at work and Art seemed to be getting a bit impatient with her. Patting her pocket to ensure she still had the pictures of Doran, she left the shop. Winding her way down the alley, she watch as various shopkeepers shut their doors. It was almost seven when she walked into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Is there a Draco Malfoy here?" Hermione asked the bartender. Tom had died during the war, and she was still unfamiliar with this new man.

"Room four. Upstairs." The bartender eyed her warily. She was sure that he recognized her, and everyone knew who Draco was. Rumors might be started with this meeting.

Taking a moment to gather her wits, Hermione slowly ascended the stairs. Finding room four, she knocked, and almost immediately the door flew open to reveal a man she had not seen in over a decade.

"Hello, Draco."

"Come in. I believe you have something, or _someone_, to tell me about."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I would reveal a little bit more here. By the way - for those asking, Doran is derived from the Gaelic word for lost or wander. Next time, Draco and Hermione have their conversation and Doran gets in a little trouble. **

**Please review! I love hearing your comments and thoughts. **

**Mummy Goose**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - Alright, guys, here is the next installment. **

**I've written tomorrow's update as well, but I am going to wait until I start seeing more reviews to post it. I won't put a number limit on it, but I see how many people are reading and I want to know what you think. **

**So, until I start seeing more reviews, I'll hold on to the next one. **

**Legal note - I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione didn't say anything as she entered the room. She couldn't say anything. She found an old stuffed chair and sat down, and waved her hand at the bed for Draco to take a seat. His eyes untrusting, he sat down. Hermione took a deep breath, and began.

"So what do you know so far?"

"I know that you had a son. I know that he is now Julius' friend. I'll tell you, I was shocked when I got a letter that my son was friends with a boy named Granger. I guess I wasn't the only man in your life when you left, then?" Hermione was stunned; Draco didn't realize that Doran was his son.

"No, Draco, you were the only one."

"Then how do you explain having an eleven year old son at Hogwarts?"

"I was pregnant when I left. With your child." Draco's face was frozen in disbelief. Then it turned to confusion. And Hermione's heart started racing when his face turned to anger.

"You left me with nothing but a note, let me think that those months meant nothing to you, disappeared for a decade, and all the while you kept my son from me? The fact that I had a child? Didn't you think that I would want to know that, Hermione? Didn't you think that perhaps, just perhaps, I would have helped you?" Hermione was not prepared for that sort of response, and for several moments she remained in a contemplative silence. Draco put his head in his hands and just sat there.

"I was scared, I didn't think you would want a child and I didn't want to burden you."

"But the law-"

"The law was passed just a few weeks _after_ I left! I had no idea that would happen. You know we were both cut off from that news while in Ireland."

"But why did you leave! I was left with a note, just a note. I know no words were passed between us as such, but I thought we had developed a connection!"

"A connection? Perhaps as one between two broken people after a war, but not of love."

"I never said anything about love, but you were one of the few people I could talk to."

"You may have had changed a bit since the war, but you were still the cold man I once knew. You were still unpredictable. I had no idea what to expect from you. I was broken, I was pregnant with the child of a man who was just as broken as I was. What was I supposed to do? Tell you and then we would get married and have a big family and be happy? No! We weren't ready for that and I didn't want to risk getting hurt again so soon."

"You could have told me."  
"Then what, Draco? You would have become Prince Charming and swept me off my feet and carried me away to some fantasy ending? You know better than that."

"Well, I might have."

"You wouldn't have. You know what you would have done? Assuming you didn't instantly accuse me to being with someone else like you did earlier, you would have offered to pay me off or would have not taken responsibility at all. You have changed since then, but at that time you wouldn't have done the right thing and you know it." Draco sat in silence. He knew this was true, and while he was a better father now, he was hardly a better husband, partner, whatever. He probably would have paid Hermione off; she was right, as always. But ever since Hermione had left him with just a note, he had considered her in a higher regard. Before she left, he barely cared. Yes, there was a connection, but it was still cold between them despite the sex. Afterwards, he realized he had no one to relate to, so he bottled everything up once more.

"You're right. But I still think you should have told me eventually."

"What would you call this, then? I had no idea that Julius had owled you about Doran, but I heard it from Doran and realized you needed to know. I don't want anything from you. I don't even care if you want to be a father to him right now. Now, while he is curious about his father, he doesn't worry about it as much. You know, that is all that I wanted." Hermione got up to leave. If she still knew Draco, he would need time. Even then, she wasn't sure he would come to the right conclusion. Draco didn't stop her. He had dealt with her leaving once before, he could do it again. At the time, he was too lost in thought to care.

Hermione exited the room and entered muggle London via The Leaky Cauldron. Finding the entrance to the underground, she took the train home. She tried not to think about the short encounter with Draco, but it was nearly impossible. She tried to think about work, about chores, about errands, or anything at all that would take her mind off of what had just occurred, but it was impossible. Her mind kept drifting back to the words that were said, to the look on his face. She didn't expect much. She never even got to show him the pictures of Doran. She had hoped he would ask about him – what he was like, what he looked like, where his name came from. But nothing mattered to him except his own selfish concern about him not _knowing_. That's the problem with people who are very intellectually minded – they have to know everything, and knowledge – even of the little things – is invaluable. Draco had not changed much.

Arriving home, Hermione began to clean up. It was growing later, and she didn't have another owl from Doran yet. Hopefully she would have one tomorrow sometime. She missed her little boy; the flat was too quiet without him. After getting the flat in order, Hermione went to bed and let sleep take her away.

The next few weeks passed by without much incident. Hermione continued her job; she was beginning to love it. With her pay, she was able to start saving up. She had received a few letters from Doran. He was loving his classes – potions was the best. Him and Julius were getting close, they were doing well in their flying classes and wanted to go out for the Slytherin quidditch team next year. Hermione had not heard from Draco since their discussion, and perhaps that was for the best. Hermione still got the distrusting glares on the streets of Diagon Alley, and it was getting a little old. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until around mid-November when Hermione got a letter from the school.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am writing to inform you that your son provoked a fight today with another student. Mr. Granger resorted to using muggle methods in the corridors of Hogwarts, putting Mr. Thomas into the infirmary with a cut lip and broken nose. A mild stinging hex was also thrown by Mr. Granger. He will be serving detention with me every night for the next two weeks as well as losing his house one hundred points. This disgraceful behavior is not accepted at this school, and should physical violence continue, then he will be punished much more severely. As a requirement of school policy, you have the opportunity to come to the school to discuss this with myself and the Headmistress McGonagall and your son. _

_Thank you for your attention to this,_

_Deputy Headmistress Thomas_

A fight at school? Doran was never the violent sort of child. This was most certainly out of character for him, and Hermione thought that the whole story was not being conveyed here. Hermione sent a reply simply stating that she would be in the Headmistress' office tomorrow at noon. It would be a Saturday, so she would not be interfering with work or Doran's classes. This worried Hermione, Doran's letters have all indicated that he was happy and doing well. It also concerned Hermione that the woman responsible for his punishment was the other child's parent. The issue between Ginny and Hermione went further than a mistrust over the final events of the war. It went further than Ginny leaving Harry just before he died. It went all the way to Hermione being the center of the boys' lives. All the way to Hermione and Ron's failed romance. There was quite a bit of tension between the two women, and Hermione was not looking forward to this showdown.

The next morning, Hermione got ready for her meeting. She had originally planned to spend the day Christmas shopping, but that apparently was not in the cards for today. Hermione left early, knowing she had a long trip. She had not attempted apparition since she left the wizarding world, and quite honestly, she was fairly scared to attempt it yet. Especially with her temper today. So, she took the underground to The Leaky Cauldron and then took the floo from there to the Three Broomsticks. From Hogsmeade, Hermione walked to the gates of Hogwarts where she was met by a strange man who introduced himself as the caretaker. He led her to the Headmistress' office, spoke the password, and Hermione was sent into a place she had not been since she was in her sixth year – the Headmaster's (or mistress's) office. Knocking on the door, Hermione heard a simple "Enter" and she helped herself in.

In front of her sat Minerva McGonagall, old and weary, behind the large desk. In the chairs in front sat Ginny Finnegan nee Weasley, her son Ronald, and Hermione's own son, Doran. There was one chair left next to Doran, so Hermione took a seat. Headmistress McGonagall began.

"Miss Granger, as you were told in your letter, these two got into an altercation in the corridors. Mr. Granger has been blamed for the start of this, and has been punished. What seems to be your concern?" So Minerva still blamed Hermione for "letting" Harry and Ron die. Wonderful.

"What concerns me is that my son has never been violent before. Especially unprovoked, and I feel that I was not told the entire story. What also concerns me is that you allowed the parent of the other child distribute punishments as she saw fit. I am sorry, but without the whole story, the one hundred points and two straight weeks of detention with Mrs. Thomas seems a bit harsh."

"_Professor_ Thomas, Hermione. And I can assure you that my son did no wrong in this scenario."

"That's not true!" Doran burst out of his quiet into anger. "That's not true at all! He called me a bastard, said I was only fit for scrubbing his boots. He said my mum was a whore! And tons more crap! And he tried to throw the first punch, he just missed!" Hermione jumped at this opportunity.

"And why was I not informed about this? And if that is the case, why is Ronald here going unpunished? And you can wipe that smug look off your face, boy, you are a tenth of who your uncle was and I can wipe the floor with you better than these two combined." Hermione's war instincts were coming back. Ginny flared red.

"My son did no such thing, and how dare you say that?"

"How do you know, Ginny, did you ask him?" Turning to Ronald, Hermione asked him directly. "Boy, did you say those things to my son? Did you try to throw the first punch at him? Did you then lie about it to your mother and to the Headmistress? And if you lie to be now, boy, there will be hell to pay." Hermione looked fierce, with her hair quite wild and her eyes blazing. Doran was her only son, and she could smell the inequality a mile away. She would not allow her son to suffer the same way that she was forced to.

"Y-y-yes ma'am. I said those things…I lied to you, Mum, but you said that they were worthless and that I shouldn't associate with him and I just wanted to have some fun!" Ginny quickly put her hand over Ronald's mouth.

"He doesn't know what he is saying, Hermione is threatening him and he is saying this under duress." Minerva shook her head. Despite her feelings towards Hermione, her son did not deserve this sort of treatment. She made her decision.

"Doran, your punishments will be removed and your points well be added back. I will only have you serve one detention with me tomorrow night. Ronald, you will take on the rest of Doran's previous punishment, but you will serve it with Professor Snape. One hundred points from Gryffindor. And Ginerva, you and I will speak about your unprofessionalism later. You are all excused. Miss Granger, if you would like a few moments with your son, then take him to the unoccupied classroom across the corridor from my office. Good day." Everyone filed out of the Headmistress's office, and Hermione dragged Doran into the classroom across the corridor.

"Mind explaining to me why you resorted to violence?"

"Mum…don't."

"Don't 'Mum Don't' me! I want to know why you felt the need to use violence. There is no reason for that – no matter who says what about you or I."

"But it hasn't been just him! It's everyone!" Hermione had figured that this was the case.

"Have you learned nothing from Slytherin? That you are to use your cunning and not your fists? I hate to insult my own house here but you acted like a thick-headed Gryffindor there!"

"I know, Mum, I already got the speech from Professor Snape." Hermione needed to find out how Professor Snape came to teach potions after the war. She thought he had died.

"Nevertheless, you need to protect yourself better. Don't let those things get to you – you know better and you are a better person for it."

"The bastard part is true, Mum, and you know it."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Tell me, Mum, why did you let me grow up a bastard child? Who is my father? I want to confront him!"

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Now, remember to review! I love hearing comments, questions, critiques, and suggestions. The more reviews the more likely tomorrow will have the next update which will include Hermione's first possibility of a friend since her return. =)**

**Thank you to all my readers**

**Mummy Goose**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks to Pug1998 and RainDeLay for their reviews! I am going to be busy off and on the next few weeks, working on midterms and papers for my short summer class. Trying to get my BA by the end of the year. **

**Anyways, legal note - I own nothing, and enjoy the chapter! Remember to **

**REVIEW! =)**

* * *

"Doran, we are not having this conversation now."

"Well why did my father leave me to be raised a bastard? I keep getting made fun of here."

"Sweetheart, your father didn't know about you. Now, enough of this. If you are getting made fun of, just ignore it. You know you are well loved."

"Did you keep me from him? Maybe if we found him and told him he would want to be in my life."

"Doran Apollo Granger! I said that this conversation is over. Now, you need to get a better control over your anger and focus on school. I don't want to hear about any more fighting, or I will drag you home myself. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am." Doran put his head down and walked out of the abandoned classroom. Hermione sighed, leaning up against the stone wall. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished that she was not a single mother. Most times she loved it, but at times like this – what she wouldn't give to have Draco around. She couldn't push him though, she knew that eventually he would want to know more about Doran, but seeing as it had been months since their talk, she didn't think it would be any time soon. And until Draco had made up his mind, she wouldn't let Doran get wind of it. He didn't need to be crushed any more on the issue of his father.

It was time for her to leave, Hermione decided, so she exited the classroom and headed out the castle. When she was almost through the Entrance Hall, the doors opened to reveal her son's head of house – Severus Snape.

"Hello, Professor, I do hope you are doing well."

"I am. I assume you are here about your son's Gryffindorish display against Mr. Thomas?"

"You assume correctly. I apologize for that, he was not raised to be physical in any way. Please owl me should he cause any more problems."

"I shall, Miss Granger." It was one of the first times that Hermione had heard someone address her as 'Miss' without any malice in a long time. Taken slightly aback, Hermione replied in a neutral way.

"Thank you, Sir, and be assured that Doran loves your class the most."

"He would, he is the top of the class. Mr. Granger fortunately does not display your former tendencies to play the resident know-it-all. If that will be all, I have a job to get to." And with that, Severus Snape billowed off. Hermione noticed how he was actually slightly personable in the conversation, and how fond he seemed of her son. Even his jabs held no malice.

After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to find a new book. She had read through all of her own, and seeing as she was doing well with her job, she decided to spoil herself. Wandering down the alley, she noticed once again the mistrust in people's eyes. Why did she let the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One die? If she was so brilliant, why couldn't she save him? It was always the same. Hermione, herself, would ask the same questions. The truth was, she was useless at the time. As they approached Voldemort, the minions closest to him attacked her and Ron. She was distracted. She hated herself for it. She was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, and Ron was dueling with Lucius Malfoy. In the background was Severus Snape, who, they found out later, had actually been able to keep more Death Eaters from attacking them. He showed his true loyalties then, which is why Hermione had assumed him dead – after all, she wasn't in touch with the Wizarding World during his recovery from the battle or the trial and acquittal afterwards.

As soon as she could, she left to the muggle world in England, and when the nightmares wouldn't stop, she headed to Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and then the continent. She always longed for England, but she couldn't face her past and everyone's discontent. During the battle, Ron was killed by Lucius when he got distracted trying to shield Hermione from a stray curse. He saved her, but he died in the process. That death made Hermione see red, and she was able to hold of Bellatrix and Lucius while Harry battled Voldemort. The two got caught in _priori incantum_ again, but this time it was with two killing curses. They rebounded off of each other and killed both duelers, and with the Horcruxes gone, Voldemort was gone for good. At that time, all the Death Eaters were in pain as their marks sent waves of pain through them, making them eventually pass out. That was how they were able to round them up immediately after the battle. But Hermione, seeing her friends dead, and being worn out from her own battle, passed out as well. She was thought dead at first, until a Mediwitch found a feint pulse and worked hard to bring her back. It took months. Hermione missed the burials of her friends. Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and several others were all buried in a memorial cemetery dedicated to those who died fighting the Dark Lord and his forces in both wars. Hermione had never visited, she couldn't bring herself to see the gravestones of her friends, her classmates, and adopted-family members.

Hermione arrived at Flourish and Blotts, and was quite relieved. In here, she could lose herself among the shelves of books for hours. It was a day off for her, for while the shop was open half the day, she was not needed for preparing ingredients. Hermione looked for an interesting section, and after passing by transfiguration, divination, charms, household techniques, child care, and history, she found herself drawn to the potions section. She had always loved potions – its intricacies and possibilities of new inventions sparked her interest. Had her life not been interrupted and then permanently disrupted by the war and the after effects, she would have most likely searched out a potions apprenticeship. She perused the multitude of shelves looking for a title that stood out to her. She often picked up a book, skimmed through it, and deciding it wasn't for her, put it back.

Finally, Hermione found her special treat to herself. An old tome, fairly thick and yellowed. It's title was worn, but it said _The Self-Study Guide to Potions, Highly Advanced_. It was part of a series that had been originally intended for masters to give to their apprentices in sequence. This was the seventh, out of basic, intermediate, difficult, slightly advanced, moderately advanced, advanced, highly advanced, slightly master, and master. Skimming through it, it seemed difficult but doable for Hermione. Working in an apothecary gave her access and discounts to ingredients, so perhaps she could teach herself. Without a master, it wouldn't count as an apprenticeship, but it would be fun for her to do in her free time. Hermione sat down in a plush chair to read through it a bit more to be sure, it was a bit expensive for a book, and soon she was lost in the introduction.

After about twenty minutes of reading, Hermione heard her name in a very familiar voice.

"Hermione Granger? Why am I not surprised to find you in a bookstore. I heard that you were back in wizarding England. How are you?" The tone was still distant, but not nearly as malicious as previous encounters with former acquaintances. Looking up, Hermione could hardly believe her eyes.

"Luna! I am doing fine. How have you been?" Luna Lovegood, or at least formerly Lovegood, looked harried and unkept.

"I am as good as can be expected. When the war was over and Neville died, I lost it for awhile. When the law passed, I met a man named Edgar Kettleburn. We tolerated each other fine. What have you been doing since the war?"

"I have been traveling the continent with my son, Doran. We recently returned so he could attend Hogwarts."

"I understand. I have four children myself. One girl, and three boys – triplets. Why did you leave England?" Luna always knew how to be direct without being insulting.

"The war, Luna. I watched everyone die, people blamed me for not saving Harry, and so I left. I needed to get away."

"I don't blame you, Hermione, but I feel bad for you." Well, that was a first. Just then, Hermione noticed that it was dark out, and realized she needed to leave.

"Luna, why don't we get tea or lunch sometime. I would love to catch up with you."

"I need to be going as well. The boys are at home waiting on me, and Edgar does not like to watch them long. I will owl you when I can have lunch. Enjoy that book, Hermione, and take care." Luna swept out of the store quickly, and Hermione realized that she was missing that lofty air to her voice that she used to have. Life, it seemed, had not been kind to her either. Hermione was glad though to have run into an old friend who didn't hold a grudge against her. It was a true breath of fresh air for her.

Deciding that the potions book was the one she wanted, she paid for it and left the bookshop. It was nightfall, and time to return home. Hermione had not intended to stay as late as she had, and she felt uncomfortable walking to the underground. Most times, she would not be bothered by the darkness, but an uneasy feeling consumed her when she thought of going through muggle London this night. It was high time that she apparate once more, she had been back in the wizarding world for months, after all. Steeling herself, Hermione went through the steps as she once had while first learning how to apparate. Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Hermione thought of her living room clearly, and going through with the spell, she popped out of Diagon Alley and into her home. The feeling of apparation brought back a feeling of nostalgia, and she wondered to herself why she waited so long to use it again.

Sitting on her well-used couch, Hermione opened the book she had bought. The introduction reintroduced basic concepts which she should already be familiar with, and most of which she was. She flipped to the first chapter – brewing a potion intended to heighten specific senses. Now, there were spells for such things, as the potions were quite difficult, but Hermione was looking forward to the challenge. Copying down the ingredients and tools required, Hermione stayed up quite late in anticipation.

Several more weeks went by, and it was time for Doran to return for winter holiday. Hermione apparated to Kings Cross and entered Platform 9 ¾, awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express and her son. She was a few minutes early, so she assessed her surroundings. Many parents were scattered throughout the platform, many with younger children in tow. Then Hermione spotted a head of blond hair. Draco was here, obviously to pick up Julius. He turned his head and saw her looking at him, and he started to walk her way. He was alone – no wife, no other kids. Presumably, she was watching the other children at home. As Draco neared, Hermione's heart started racing.

"Hermione, I was hoping to see you here. I'm sorry for the way I handled things, and I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long."

"I wasn't expecting anything from you, Draco."

"That's not fair – I got bombarded. Julius told me he had a friend named Granger, and I thought that you had left me for someone else. I didn't realize that he was possibly mine. And then you tell me, and I'm shocked. I'm hurt, angry, but mostly I'm stunned. I didn't know what to do."

"So you ran, as usual."

"Look who's talking. You don't really have much room to judge on that account, Hermione."

"Fine, you're right. I don't, I'm sorry. What do you want?"

"I don't know, exactly. I want to get to know my son but I don't know if I am ready yet." The train was pulling in, and Hermione knew they didn't have much time for a chat.

"Well get ready, the train is pulling in. But how about we talk about this more after the boys are back off to school." The train was stopping and students were beginning to fly out of it, excited for the holiday.

"I'll owl you after they go back. I promise to be more reasonable this time." Hermione nodded, and looked up just as two little boys were running towards them.

"Mum!"

"Dad!" Doran and Julius ran up to their respective parents and hugged them, and Hermione was a little surprised to see the affection which Draco showed Julius.

"Mum, this is Julius Malfoy, my best friend!"

"Nice to meet you, Julius. Doran has told me much about you."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am. Dad, this is Doran Granger!" Draco's eyes had gone soft and he lost his normally regal appearance.

"Very nice to meet you, Doran. I am Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Draco winced slightly at the use of 'sir,' and Hermione saw that Draco was unsure of what to do with himself.

"Doran, we need to get going. You can owl Julius later. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and Julius need to go as well. Where are your things?" As Doran said goodbye to Julius and Draco, he led his mother to his trunk and owl. Hermione then told him they were going home via apparation, and Doran was very excited. He had never apparated before! Hermione gathered her son and his things, and they went home.

As Doran was settling in at home, Hermione perused the Daily Prophet, stopping suddenly at one article.

_**Apothecary's Storekeeper Murdered!**_

_The well-known storekeeper of Absolute Apothecary, Art Wellwald, was murdered while walking home late last night. Mr. Wellwald had been the shopkeeper for the apothecary for six years, and was well known by Diagon Alley goers. His murderer was a muggle who was robbing a nearby store and decided to mug Mr. Wellwald in the streets. He died of a knife wound to the abdomen. Healers were unable to save him due to excessive blood loss._

_The owner of Absolute Apothecary has closed down the shop for the week in honor of Mr. Wellwald, and that another shopkeeper is in mind to take his place. The owner does not wish for people to apply for the job. _

_The funeral for Mr. Wellwald will be held this Friday, at Eaveston Cemetary in London. Mr. Wellwald's family asks that it remains private. An informal memorial has started in Diagon Alley of people leaving flowers in front of the shop._

_Members of the Daily Prophet urges its readers to take special precaution when walking around muggle London at night, and reminds citizens that magic is not permitted in muggle London at any time while in view of any muggle, intentional or unintentional._

* * *

**Well there you go. What did you think of the chapter? What do you think should happen next? I love to hear your opinions! Please Review!**_  
_

**Next time - Hermione starts to find out more about the apothecary she works at and we will see more of Luna. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**MummyGoose**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note - It was pointed out to me that in Chapter 5, I accidentally renamed Ginny for a moment. To clarify she is Ginny Thomas, not Finnegan. This is my fault, I'm sorry! Thanks to jelliekookie for pointing that out to me. Also - hitting 20,000 words with this chapter! Yes, this story is in for the long haul! A special thanks to my boyfriend who has been awesome for bouncing ideas off of and keeping me on track.**

**A thanks to my reviewers - jelliekookie, Pug1998, Booksmusiclove, wildcardgirl, and NazChick - you guys rock!**

**Legal note - I own nothing.**

**Now, enjoy this next chapter! And remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

Hermione had to read the article several times over, she didn't believe it at first. She felt horrible for Art; he was a good man. He was a little rough around the edges, but he was a great boss. Hermione had known that he did not own the apothecary, but it had not occurred to her that the owner was so secretive. Why didn't they mention his name in the article? And what was she supposed to do? Many questions about her job formulated in her head, and her mind whirled at the different possibilities. She could lose her job, her pay could be cut (which she would understand), or she could lucky and be able to keep her job as is. Hopefully, the new shopkeeper would be as good as Art was. Hermione felt good that she had saved away as much as she possibly could; if this job went under for her, she would be able to survive for a few months while looking for another job. She didn't know if she should send a letter (although to who she had no idea), or wait for news, go to the shop, or wait the week it was closed and show up praying her job was still there. Hermione decided to wait for news for the week that the shop was closed, if she got wind of who the owner was, she would owl him. If not, then she would go to work next week. As it seemed, she now had a week off from work, and she would enjoy the time she had with her son.

Stashing away the newspaper so that Doran didn't get wind of the death (and subsequently worry about her), Hermione began to make dinner. This day was so eventful – her son came home for his first winter holiday from Hogwarts, she had a run in with Draco who wanted to talk after the boys returned to school, her coworker/boss died, and overall, Hermione was exhausted. Her entire life had centered around chaos from the time she was little, and quite frankly, she was sick of it. She just wanted a normal life with a normal job, a normal family with normal problems. She wanted to be a normal person on the streets, and she wanted to be a normal mother.

When dinner was ready, Hermione called Doran from his room to eat. He had yet to tell her about school, and she was more than ready to hear about something good. He came bounding out of his room with a huge smile on his face, hugged his mother, and sat down to eat.

"So, tell me about school darling. You know, you never did tell me how that detention went with Professor McGonagall."

"She basically just talked to me for an hour about holding onto my own respect, no matter what anyone says. She said that I should be proud to be your son, that I shouldn't let rumors or words get to me. She's very stern, Mum!" Hermione laughed, it seemed her old professor certainly had not changed. She seemed to be much more open to Hermione than many other people, possibly for the fact that Minerva McGonagall had fought in both wars and knew that sometimes things were out of your control.

"She is right, you know, you shouldn't let others get to you. You should hold your honor and your dignity, and you should be kind where others are not. I know it is far from easy, darling, but it is what is right. I hope you still have enough Gryffindor in you to understand that!" Hermione joked with her son frequently on the Slytherin/Gryffindor issue, and he understood that it was all lighthearted. "So, tell me more about your favorite classes."

"Potions is awesome! Professor Snape is so cool. He acts all mean and stuff, but I was reading this chapter in the book he assigned and it was talking about how if a potion goes wrong it can explode and hurt someone, so he kinda has to be strict, doesn't he? Plus it helps that he loves his Slytherins. After the incident with Ronald, he took me aside and told me that Slytherins are sneakier, that they don't act so 'Gryffindor.' I can't tell you what else he said though, he said it was for Slytherin ears only." Hermione laughed, Professor Snape was an enigma to her. It was true he always favored Slytherins, and it seemed that had not changed. She was glad that he didn't hold her against her son, which was something she was worried about. But her son also didn't act like the know-it-all as she had. With the war over, she was sure that Snape was able to relax. She had gone through old newspaper files after she found out about him teaching and read about his trials. He was allowed to be a grouchy old man after what he had been through.

"Okay, so you love potions. What is your second favorite class?"

"Probably flying – it's so much fun! You get to go real high on brooms, and I want to try out for Quidditch next year. I think I'd be real good!" Hermione shuddered at the thought of her son playing Quidditch, but it was obviously a trait he got from his father, and his enthusiasm was such that she could not bear to deny him. He knew how to play her.

"Just be very careful, please! Flying on broomsticks scares me silly. Okay, so what else?" And they continued this conversation for hours while catching up. When Doran started yawning in the middle of his monologues about school, Hermione realized it was time for him to go to bed. Tucking her child in, Hermione felt complete with her son home. She knew it was good for him to go off to school, but that didn't make her miss him any less.

A few days later, Hermione got an owl from someone she didn't know. The owl was fairly plain, could be a post office owl even. Taking the scroll from his leg, she gave him a treat, and he waited for a reply. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hermione opened the letter. It was on thick parchment, and as soon as she opened it, she recognized the spiky handwriting.

_Miss Granger,_

_As I am sure you have read by now in the news, Art Wellwald had died, leaving the shopkeepers position open at Absolute Apothecary. As the owner of the store, I would like to offer you that position first. You can then find someone else to replace you as an ingredient preparer. The promotion will come with a galleon/day raise. Please respond as soon as possible, as I need the shop running soon. _

_If you accept, then I would like to meet with you and discuss your responsibilities. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade three days from now at nine in the morning to discuss the job. _

_Professor Severus Snape _

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Potions Professor at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin House_

Hermione had guessed that he was a good option for the store owner, but she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. He had seemed cordial enough when she ran into him at Hogwarts. She was being offered a promotion and a raise. Somehow, she had a hard time accepting it because it was due to Art's untimely death, but the survivor in her accepted it with no problem. Sending off her reply, Hermione began to relax a little and continued to enjoy her time with her son. They went to the park, the zoo, the theatre – she wanted to instill as much culture, both wizarding and muggle, into her son as she could. She felt that culture was just as important as schooling to create a well-rounded individual.

The time came for Hermione to meet with Severus Snape in Hogsmeade, so Hermione left Doran at home, warding the flat quite well so he couldn't leave or get hurt (she would be alerted if something happened) and she apparated to her destination. The village was quiet at this time, with it being winter holiday and early in the morning, many residents were remaining indoors. Hermione quickly found the Three Broomsticks and entered to find Professor Snape sitting at a small table in the far corner.

"Hello, Professor. I hope you are doing well."

"I am fine, Miss Granger. As well as I can be with recent events. Art was a good worker, you have large shoes to fill in his stead."

"I understand, sir. He was a great boss."

"As I said, I would like for you to take over the shopkeepers position. You will do what Art did – you will sell the products, watch for thieves, ensure that proper identification is recorded for all purchases, especially restricted ones, make sure the shop remains clean and stocked, and open and close the shop in a timely manner. As you know, it is open Monday through Sunday, with the weekends being open only half the day. You will be responsible for finding a new preparer, and in the meantime keep all the shelves full. You are to stick to the pricing given to you, not offering discounts to anyone except yourself and whomever you hire. When selling a restricted or dangerous ingredient, it is your responsibility to ensure the buyer understands the dangers. I don't want to deal with a lawsuit."

"I can do that, sir."

"Good. I will leave you with the keys, the passwords to unlock the wards, and give you a day to situate yourself at the shop before it opens. It will open at the beginning of the week, so I suggest you take tomorrow to go through the store and clean up."

"Very well, sir. Is there anything else?"

"There is, Miss Granger, and this is more of a personal matter. For one, no one is to know I own the shop. I don't want to lose business for people who mistrust me. I know your issues, but I trust you and your knowledge. For two, your pay is higher than it used to be, and I suggest you keep your wages to yourself. The person you hire will be paid a half galleon per day, as would be normal."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, and not out of any ungratefulness, but why was and is my pay so high?"

"Why, Miss Granger, I certainly couldn't allow the mother of my godson's firstborn son live destitute, now could I?"

"Y-you know about Doran's parentage?" Hermione was shocked. She had gotten this job well before she had even told Draco.

"Of course I knew, it was my job to know things. Your disappearance raised many eyebrows, and I was the one who comforted Draco after you left. He was broken, you know. I needed to know what had happened to you, and it just so happened that you had your son in a muggle hospital. The name Granger popped up on my radar, and when I looked at his birth date and the date that you left, I realized he was Draco's son. I never said anything to him because it was not my problem to deal with, and I didn't know if you would ever return. When you did, however, I did what I could to protect you both. You were the brightest potions student I had ever had, and Draco was the closest to a second. If it weren't for my position in the war, I would have encouraged you in class much more. As it is, this is what I can do to help. I know that Draco knows about Mr. Granger now, and he is coming around to the idea. Now, I have a previous appointment. Here are the items you will need to run the shop. Do not disappoint me, Miss Granger. Those of us who suffered through the war only to be mistrusted afterwards cannot betray each other."

Hermione was too shocked to even formulate a reply, and Professor Snape stalked out of the pub, billowing robes and all. She sat there dumbfounded for several minutes. Looking down, she saw two old-fashioned keys, a paper with passwords to the wards, and a list of her responsibilities. She continued to sit there, absorbing the information which had smacked her in the face. Snape knew about her and Draco, knew she hid Draco's son from him, knew she was struggling – and he was helping her. This was not the Severus Snape she knew, the Snape she knew would berate her, would make her feel insignificant. According to Doran, he still was the bat of the dungeons to all students but Slytherins; he was still as cold and calloused to the 'dunderhead' who disturbed his life. So why take her under his wing? What he said about those who fought only to be mistrusted, why had he said that? Was that his soft spot for her? Surely there was more to it. She didn't understand, this was so unlike her old professor. She would need to talk to Minerva or someone to figure it out. For now, she needed to gather her items and return to her son. She had been gone long enough, he may be well warded, but he was still only eleven.

Apparating home, she found him reading a book on the couch. He truly was her son, she thought with pride. Her heart swelled when she saw him like this, he reminded her of herself so very much. She hoped he could live his life without the tragedy that had befallen hers, which she was still dealing with over a decade later. She walked over and kissed her son on the cheek, which he promptly wiped off, and an idea struck her. She should talk to Luna, she had been open to Hermione and had always had an uncanny knack for seeing what others could not. Putting her newly acquired items away, she pulled out parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Luna,_

_I have been thinking and I would love to see you sometime soon. I have an issue which I need your discrete ability to see what I can't and help me understand. I also would love tea with you and catch up on old times. Some girl time. Would you like to meet at the park near the Leaky Cauldron, bring our children, let them play, and catch up over tea? _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to Orion's leg and sent him off. Sitting down, she thought about how everything had changed. Her life, which she once thought, and still thought, had been a tragedy, and now things were slowly coming together. Finally. Tomorrow she would go to the shop, and the day after she would open it. She would enjoy her time with her son before he went to Hogwarts, and she would continue working on the potions book. Her next big obstacle was facing her ex-lover, Draco Malfoy. She was worried he would try to take Doran from her – she would never allow that. She would fight to the death if she had to, she was going to keep her son.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! **

**The next chapter will be up soon, still deciding where I want to go with it. **

**For now, I need suggestions as to who Draco should be married to! **

**Thanks for reading, remember to REVIEW =) **

**MummyGoose**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note - Alright guys, Here is the next installment. I am sorry that I did not get it up yesterday, I got really busy. **

**Legal note - I own nothing**

**And a special thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter - Robyn Hawkes, RainDeLay, NazChick, Pug1998, wildcardgirl, and wintersong1954**

**Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! **

* * *

Hermione got a reply from Luna the next day setting up a meeting for them and the kids later that afternoon. It was the day before Christmas Eve, so Hermione and Doran bundled up and went out to the park. As soon as Doran saw the playground with kids his age, he ran off to join them. Hermione found Luna sitting on a bench watching the kids play.

"Hello, Luna. How are you doing today?"

"I'm as good as I can be. Edgar finally gave me my own suite; we decided we don't want any more children. We aren't happy anymore, but what can we do?"

"I am glad that they didn't make marriage a requirement of the law, but with customs it was as good as if they did. Hopefully the Reproduction Law will be overturned before our kids have to deal with it. Times like these I wish we had divorce."

"I wouldn't divorce him even if it was legal. I want to stay together for the kids, and I don't want to lose them. You know how it is – with the separation we do allow, the husband gets the kids."

"I didn't realize, I've never had the experience or dealt with it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't love him when we got married, I knew that this wouldn't be perfect. I just couldn't bring myself to find someone who I could love after Neville died."

"I understand."

"So, Hermione, you wanted to talk about something. What is it?"

"You know I work at Absolute Apothecary, right? Well when Art died, I finally met the owner – Severus Snape. He offered me Art's old job with a hefty pay raise, when I questioned the raise – two galleons a day total – he explained to me that he knew about Doran's father. How – I honestly have no clue, but he does. He also said he sympathized with me, in not so many words, because I fought in the war only to be mistrusted afterwards. I honestly don't know what to do or think about this."

"Take the job, send Doran to school, and when the time is right you will know what to do. Interesting, though, how Professor Snape knew even before the father did."

"How did you know he knew before the father did?"

"I hear things. Many people like to talk to me, not sure why. But I hear things."

"I'm assuming, then, you know who the father is."

"Draco Malfoy, yes, I know. He disappeared for months, came back all upset, married this French girl on a whim, and is dreadfully unhappy in his marriage. Hasn't changed much overall, but he is a good dad."

"Damn, I didn't realize the information was already out there."

"Don't worry, it really isn't. Doran won't find out yet." The girls then began to talk about their children, what they had been doing since the war, and what their hopes were for the future. The stiffness that was there during their first encounter and at the beginning of this one had disappeared, and they reverted to being the friends they once were. Luna was never one to hold grudges, and Hermione needed a friend she could trust and care for.

As the sky began to grow dark, Hermione and Luna gathered up their children to head home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and Hermione was excited to celebrate her first Christmas with Doran since he started school. Tonight they would sleep, and tomorrow they would decorate the tree and sing Christmas carols out of tune. She was pleased for some form of normality. The shop was closed these few days, and it would open again after Boxing Day. Things were looking up for Hermione. She thought that returning to England would be the cherry on top of her hard story, but slowly, very slowly, things were looking like they would turn out okay.

During Christmas, Hermione and Doran had decorated the tree, opened presents, sang carols, eaten their hearts out, and really enjoyed each other's company. Doran had gotten many gifts that year, for it was one of the first years that he truly had friends. From his mother, he received more books, a wizarding camera, tons of treats, and a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley (under the condition that he waited until the end of his first year to use it). While Hermione was not the biggest fan of flying, Doran seemed to be doing well in it and he loved it. She didn't have the heart to keep him from Quidditch, but she did have him swear he would always be careful. From Julius, Doran had received a boxful of joke items. Hermione couldn't take them, but he got a lecture about not using them to get into trouble. Balkus Lovegood sent a book on possibly-existent creatures. Hermione noted that Luna gave her son her last name and not her married name. She would have to ask her about it sometime. And then, Doran had received an anonymous gift. It was a necklace, a simple boy-ish one for Doran to put under his shirt. The note simply said, "Doran, this necklace will protect you from harm. Wear it always." Hermione recognized the script, but Doran did not.

"Who sent me this, Mum?"

"I don't know, son, but it doesn't seem dangerous so why not wear it?" _Draco could have at least warned me he was sending something_, Hermione thought. Doran nodded, put it on, and continued going through the presents. Once they were done, they cleaned up and enjoyed the rest of the holiday together.

Hermione returned to work the day after Boxing Day. She was getting used to being the shopkeeper, and she enjoyed it quite a bit. She still needed to find a preparer, and in the mean time, she was working overtime for it. A few people had come in looking for the job, but she didn't feel that they were qualified enough for it. So, for the last week that Doran was home, she brought him into work with her and ran the shop herself. Things continued like this until the day that Doran had to return to school. New Years Eve they had stayed up and watched the countdown on the muggle telly, laughing and giggling at some of the silly hats people wore. She missed having him around all the time, but Hogwarts was turning out to be very good for him. He was finally making friends and he finally felt like he fit in, at least more so than in the muggle primary schools.

At Kings Cross, on Platform 9 ¾, Hermione said goodbye to her son. It didn't take long for him and Julius to find each other, and once again, Hermione and Draco were standing together watching their sons play around.

"Alright, boys, it's time to get on the train. Doran, say goodbye to your mother. Julius, you be a good boy. I don't want to find out about any of your shenanigans while at school, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. I love you, Dad! Take care of Scorpius and Aurora for me!" Draco laughed and patted his son on the back.

"Of course, now you go make top of your class!"

Hermione looked at Doran and gave him a huge hug. "You be good as well. And beat Julius for the top of your class – you know, I was top of my class when I was at Hogwarts, I know you can do it!"

"Mum! I'll be fine! I'll see you after term is over!"

"Okay, I love you, Doran. Don't forget that, and write me as soon as you can!"

"I will, Mum, stop embarrassing me!" Hermione laughed as Doran raced onto the train. She and Draco didn't say a word to each other as the train was leaving, but once it was gone, Draco turned to her.

"How about we grab some lunch, I would like to talk to you more about Doran."

"It will have to be quick, I need to open up the shop later." They left Kings Cross and found a little muggle café nearby. They didn't say anything else to each other until they had sat down and ordered. Draco looked at Hermione, and she could see that there was pain in his eyes.

"So, Draco, what did you want to talk about?"

"Doran. I know our first conversation didn't go well," Hermione snorted at this, "and I know I didn't contact you for months. There has been a lot going on with my wife. Julius doesn't know yet, but Madeline is very sick. The birth of the twins a few years ago led to her having post-partum depression, and then she didn't take care of herself at all. Now, she fading away and the doctor's can't help her. It's mental, she lost the will to live so she is dying. It will take awhile yet, unless she suddenly gets over this, but the twins are nine now and it's only gotten worse. Then, with Doran, I got overwhelmed. And I was scared, honestly. I want to be a part of his life, but I don't know how, and I don't know if or when he should know that I am his father." Hermione had never seen Draco like this. He looked broken, and not in the broken way Hermione remembered after the war. This was more of a heartbroken look. He obviously cared about his wife to some extent.

"How would your wife take this?"

"She wouldn't care. She and I never loved each other, our connection is our children, and as long as they are taken care of, she doesn't care. She rarely even sees them anymore, house elves care for them when I am gone, or their tutors. She has herself locked away in her wing and won't let anyone in. I've actually told her, and all she did was grunt at me."

"How did you two meet?"

"Two weeks after you left, the law was passed. I knew you wouldn't return, so I entered their matching agency they developed after the law, found Madeline from France, and we got to it. We got married when she was pregnant with Julius. I thought it was the right thing to do, honestly. Then she gave birth a month early, which is why Julius is in the same year as Doran. He barely made the cut-off to go – his birthday is August 28th. Then, we needed one more child to fulfill requirements, and she got pregnant with twins. After they were born, she said she wanted nothing more to do with me, moved into her own wing, and slowly went downhill."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Draco. Just so you know, Doran's birthday is September 30th, he didn't make the cut off or he would be a second-year. So, what do you want to do about Doran?"

"I don't know yet, honestly. Is he ready to hear our story?"

"I doubt it. He only just learned of the magical world, and knows even less about the war."

"Wait, you kept him away from the magical world? How did you do that – you are a witch."

"I gave up my magic, Draco. I wanted to hide and I knew if I stayed in the magical community you would find me, and I needed to leave and not be found."

"That's why I couldn't find you after you left. Well, I think it would be best then to let him get to know me as Julius' father, I'll treat him like my own, and when we think he is ready, we can tell him."

"I like that idea, actually. I want him to be a little bit more aware about the wizarding world and the war we fought in. I'll fill him in more overtime, and when I think he is ready I'll let you know."

"Did he get my gift?"

"Yes, he did. He was a bit confused but I told him to wear it, and he is. What charms does it hold?"

"Protection charms, from stray curses or to help protect him in an potions accident. If he is ever seriously in danger, I will know."

"Thank you, Draco." They finished their lunch after that. Hermione told him about her job as a shopkeeper at the Apothecary, and apparently Draco didn't know or at least didn't lead on that he knew his godfather was the proprietor. As they finished their meal, Hermione and Draco said goodbye.

"Keep in touch with me about Doran, okay? I want to know he is doing well."

"I will, Draco, don't worry." And with that, Hermione left to find a spot to apparate from so she could open the store.

The next few months went by quickly for her. She finally found someone to be the preparer at the shop, a young man named Alex Nettlebed. He was very professional and completed his work to Hermione's high standards. Hermione got a letter from Doran every week, and he was sure he would make top of his class this year. He was still supremely in love with his potions class, and Hermione had a gut feeling that Professor Snape was encouraging him, making him a favorite. Hermione was able to finally settle down into a comfortable routine between work, writing Doran, writing Draco, and working on her potions book. This was all fine and normal until she got home one evening to see _MUDBLOOD!_ written on the door to her muggle flat. Opening the door cautiously and with her wand out, Hermione entered the flat, lighting all the lights with her wand.

"Hello? Who's there?" She heard nothing at first. Walking in further to check the rooms, she noticed a few things moved around. The kitchen and the living room were both empty. She checked Doran's room, and that one seemed untouched. With her heart racing, and feelings and instincts flooding back from the war, Hermione cautiously opened the door to her room. Inside, she saw a person sitting on her bed. Their hair was wild and they had a grimace on their face that chilled Hermione to the core.

"What are you doing in my home?"

"I've been waiting for you to come back, Mudblood. I know it was only a matter of time before your filth showed up again in England, and I won't let you take him away from me."

"Who are you? Take who away from you? I'm not doing anything!"

"You know what you are doing, Mudblood! Breeding a filthy half-blood, prancing around like you own the place. I see you for who you are – just filth."

"Who ARE you?" Hermione did not recognize this woman at all.

"I am sure you have heard of me. I don't get out of the house much, but when I found out about your half-blood son, I planned to take care of you and him. I knew years before Draco did." Hermione was getting very scared, and she yelled at the woman one more time.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Madeline Malfoy, you bitch. And you will not take Draco away from me. Not after I worked so hard to get the Malfoy name, not after I followed his poor excuse for a godfather to figure out why he wouldn't love me. And now I found you."

"How did you find where I lived?"

"I followed one of Draco's owls to you."

"You need to leave, before I call the Aurors!"

"I don't think so, Mudblood." And with a speed that Hermione had not been expecting, Madeline Malfoy threw a stunner at her, knocking Hermione out cold.

"I guess your war reflexes aren't what they used to be, now are they?" And with that, Madeline grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated out of the flat.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Thanks for all the suggestions on who his wife should be. I decided, as with many of you, that it needed to be an OOC character. **

**The next chapter might be a couple days before it is up. I have a very busy weekend ahead of me. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, though!**

**As always - I LOVE to hear your thoughts, critiques, suggestions, and anything else**

**Question - How do you think that Doran should find out about Draco?**

**Let me know in your **

**REVIEW! **

**MummyGoose**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the longer-than-normal wait on this one, I got really busy this past weekend with surprise parties and getting my apartment ready for me to move out of. Oh - throw in family chores and that's pretty much been my last two days. **

**Legal note - I own nothing. **

**A super special thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter - Robyn Hawkes, NazChick, wintersong1954, Pug1998, blue you (anonymous), and booksmusiclove - you guys are awesome. As most of you know, I always make a point to reply to reviews, even to just say thanks. Unfortunately, I cannot reply to anonymous reviews, and I won't torture readers by putting responses here. If you want a reply, leave a signed response. I love reviews regardless! But I can't spend time/word space replying to anonymous reviews. **

**Content note about this chapter - I reference guns in this chapter. Whatever your preference is on guns/gun laws/gun uses is your opinion, and I will respect that. My personal preference is pro-guns, but I was also raised with them and with full understanding of gun safety. No matter your preference on guns, always understand gun safety by at least understanding that they are extremely powerful and dangerous. ALWAYS assume a gun is loaded, even if a clip is out - there can be on in the chamber. Always be aware of where your barrel is pointing and never have it point at a person, animal, sky, or direct ground. If you aren't trained to handle guns, don't touch them. **

**Anyways, enough with my ranting. Here is the next chapter, hope it explains a little more about Madeline. **

* * *

Hermione woke up fairly suddenly, but kept her eyes closed. Her war instincts were kicking in, and she needed to assess her surroundings before she possibly alerted someone to her conscious state. She was on a hard surface, cold. The air smelled dank and wet, as if she were in a dungeon. She probably was. There was no light shining through her eyes, and the air temperature was cooler than she would expect for this time of year in London. Even factoring in the probability that she was underground, she had a feeling that she was located further north than London. She heard a small skittering, probably a rodent of some sort. She could only hear her own breathing, so she figured that she was most likely alone. Water dripped somewhere in the distance and echoed back to her. The surface felt like stone, with a slight slipperiness to it. Cracking her eyes open, she confirmed that she was, in fact, alone. And she was definitely in a dungeon. She couldn't tell if it was day or night, however, and that could pose a problem for her escape. There were no bars around her, just a stairwell and a solid oak door at the top with heavy locks on it. Not a dungeon – a cellar. The more she looked around, she realized that the room she was in was completely empty, aside from the rat in the corner and herself. It was obviously not well kept, and the door looked old. Hermione felt for her wand, but it was nowhere to be found. She tried to apparate, but felt the wards stopping her as she tried. That would have been too easy.

Hermione remembered what had happened. Draco's wife, Madeline, had obviously lost it. Madeline was a gold-digger who had been after Draco's money and name. From what Hermione knew, Draco had met her through a matching company after the Reproduction law had passed. Madeline mentioned how she worked hard to get Draco, she must have messed with the system to guarantee that match, then. What struck Hermione as odd was how Madeline had known about her and Doran for years, or if it was just a bluff. She knew that after the twins were born, Madeline had succumbed to post-partum depression, which seemingly escalated to major depression. Locking herself away for nine years, Madeline had probably lost her mind. There might be other problems there. She obviously held to the old standards of blood-purity, that was without a doubt. She had mentioned Severus, how she had followed him. Severus had done some research when Draco returned from Ireland, she knew. If Hermione had to hazard a guess about Madeline, she probably had wanted an honestly good relationship with Draco. Hermione knew that Draco had been broken in Ireland, and she could only guess what her leaving did to him. If he took it harder than she had originally thought, then he wouldn't have been open to loving another woman. He did say he went to the matching service solely due to the law. Madeline, trying hard to attain Draco and presumably wanting a relationship with him, would have been deeply hurt if he didn't return feelings. She did what Hermione would have done – she did her research. If Severus had caught on to Hermione's relationship with Draco, and her subsequent child, then it made sense that Madeline, doing her research and following Snape, would have also found out. And that information would have made her feel stuck and never allowed to love her husband. Hermione just couldn't grasp how Madeline could ignore her children due to that. Well, she knew nothing for certain, and would have to wait to find out.

Hermione walked around the room, feeling for any opening. She was nervous to try the door just yet, lest she alert someone she was awake. Finding nothing, Hermione sat down in a corner and waited. And waited. And waited some more. At some point, she fell asleep sitting up. She jerked awake when the sound of a door slamming registered in her mind. Staying silent, she listened to footsteps descend the staircase. The corner she was in was near the stairs, but not immediately visible to someone who was walking down them. The footsteps were light, slow, and deliberate. Finally, Hermione saw Madeline appear at the bottom. It took Madeline turning around for her to see Hermione. She looked like hell, honestly. Madeline's fine black hair was knotted up on her head, frizzed out and crazy-looking. Her clothes were old and worn, looking as if she never took them off. She was actually in a tattered evening gown, it looked sort of grayish. Her lips were pale and cracked from lack of care, and her skin had dirt everywhere. Her eyes, though, spoke loudly of the insanity behind them, and Hermione was on her guard. At one point in Hermione's life, she had mastered the art of wandless magic. It had been since the end of the war that she had even attempted to use it, and she wasn't sure she could anymore.

"You're awake, I see."

"What do you want with me, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I want Draco! In full. Not the half-man I have been married to for years, the one in love with someone else, the one who never saw me as more than a baby machine. Sure, I married him for his money, but I still want love!"

"I can't control Draco, Madeline. I ran away from him, stayed away for over eleven years. He and I would have never contacted each other weren't it for Julius and Doran being friends in school."

"I don't care! Because of you, I never was given the chance to have my husband care for me. He didn't even care when I started locking myself up for years! He never checks up on me. He doesn't love me because he is still in love with you!"

"What do you want me to do about it? I already left him, I already broke his heart, I can't do more than that."

"You can send him a letter confirming you are done! You can pull Doran out of school and leave the country again, and never see us again. Or – you could die. That might be simpler."

"Then Draco would hate you forever, and you know it. Otherwise, you would have killed me already." Madeline's face scrunched in thought.

"Don't kill me. Let me go. I'll make sure Draco knows there will never be anything between us."

"No! You would just steal him away forever. I don't trust you. I know…you'll kill yourself. Suicide. Leave a note and all. Draco will take the kid in, I'll make sure to be the loving wife, and I'll win him over!"

"How will you stage a suicide? You don't actually expect me to kill myself, do you?"

"Of course I do. You won't have a choice. Because if you don't, I'll make sure that brat dies, too. I'll leave you down here with a muggle gun. You will have two days to kill yourself, if you don't, consider your son dead. If you do, then he can be raised by his father and his new mummy." Madeline took out her wand and conjured a gun. "I've seen one of these before, guy used it to kill himself in an alley in Paris that I apparated into." She put the gun on the ground, far away from Hermione. "Don't bother trying magic in here, I warded it against all magic but my own. Here, paper, quill, and ink. Write a suicide note. If you implicate me, you can only guess what will happen to your son. Would be a shame, a real shame." Looking proud of herself for coming up with the plan, Madeline left without another word. Hermione listened to her as she walked up the stairs and exited the cellar. Hermione sat shocked for awhile, then her infamous brain started to work.

Hermione needed a way to get rid of Madeline, the woman had obviously lost her mind and was half delusional. Almost reminded Hermione of another Bellatrix Lestrange…in fact, the resemblance was uncanny. It wasn't possible that she was Bellatrix herself, Hermione had killed her in the battle and watched her body burn in the aftermath. But perhaps there was some relation there. The hair, the insanity, and the eyes just brought back memories for Hermione of Bellatrix in a way that could not be shook. The obsession with Draco, everything. Perhaps insanity ran in the bloodstream, though hopefully it passed over Draco's branch of the family.

Hermione walked over to the gun, it was a fairly simple revolver – five shots, short barrel. She was not unfamiliar with guns in any way, her father had a small collection of them, and they frequently shot together. Opening the chamber, she noted that it was fully loaded. Of course, Madeline probably didn't think about bullets or whatnot, but Hermione was happier that it was loaded at all rather than just a blank gun.

Perhaps Hermione could shoot her way out of the door, kill Madeline, and apparate away. However, the door looked rather heavy, and she didn't want to waste bullets on locks that might be magically closed. She could possibly fire one round and see if it lures Madeline down, kill her, then leave out the open door. She had no idea, though, what sort of placements Madeline had to kill Doran, unless it was just a bluff. Doran was at Hogwarts, and when wind got out of her disappearance, she was sure that the Headmistress would ensure his safety.

Hermione spent hours going over various plans and chucking them out for little reasons. She only had one real shot to get out of here, and she was not going to waste it. So far, shooting one round off to lure Madeline down, hide in the corner she was in before so Madeline didn't see her alive at first, and shoot Madeline from behind sounded like the best plan. The only part that worried Hermione was the room she was in was all stone, and it was very likely that the bullet would ricochet off the walls. If it bounced off at the right angle, it could hit Hermione. After going over plans for several hours, though, and not wanting to waste more time, Hermione decided to go with that plan. Hiding in the stairwell to fire the shot, she shot randomly around the corner to try to provide as much protection from ricochet as possible. The bullet did bounce around two or three times before it finally lodged itself in the stone. As soon as it did, she rushed around the wall and hid in the corner beside the stairwell. After being deadly silent for about twenty minutes, she finally heard the door at the top of the stairs crack open. It creaked open slowly, as Madeline was most likely looking for her body. Not seeing it, and with Hermione holding her breath so silently she couldn't even hear it, Madeline slowly walked down the steps. As soon as she stepped off the last step, glanced in front of her in confusion, and turned to look for Hermione's body, Hermione shot her. The bullet went through the side of Madeline's head, and her body dropped to the floor with a sickening 'thump.'

Not wasting any time, Hermione held onto the gun and ran up the steps and out the door. She was in an old castle, it looked like. Finding her way through the maze of the building, she noticed that the house was almost in ruins and very much empty. She would have to leave without her wand, she didn't want to wait around in case Madeline had some accomplice or someone showed up. Besides, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to find it, or even find it whole, if she bothered to look. People with Madeline's disposition to blood status tended to believe that muggleborns were unworthy of wands.

Finally, Hermione found the exit. Running out the doors, she tried to apparate again. It didn't work, so she ran further until the tingle of a ward let her know she had probably gone far enough. She had, and she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and instantly began running towards the castle.

Unfortunately, Hermione's energy had run out and she collapsed suddenly halfway across the grounds. The gun fell to her side, and she just lay there on the grass, breathing heavily and waiting for her energy to return or someone to find her. She had gone a long time without food or water, and she wasn't exactly young anymore. It was nearly nightfall, and the sky was darkening quickly. Hermione passed out from the exhaustion just as the last rays of light dipped below the tree line of the Forbidden Forest, with a final thought of how absolutely beautiful the stars in the sky were.

* * *

**Well that's it, guys, at least until the next chapter. **

**Next time, there will be more of an investigation into the Madeline scenario, Draco tells Julius what happened, Hermione tells Doran what happened, and Luna just might make an appearance. **

**What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? A certain line? Certain scenario? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEWING! **

**MummyGoose**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note - Sorry for the small delay again, was writing a wonderful paper yesterday on the military ethics of shooting and bayoneting officers in the American Revolution. Yes - I am one of those history nerds. **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for last chapter - Pug1998, Robyn Hawkes, and wintersong1954**

**Now here is the next chapter for you. It does not follow what I predicted would be in this chapter, but a plot bunny caught me and took off. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of rain on the windows always warmed Hermione's heart. It was so full of peace and serenity, she could listen to it for hours. It took a little while, but Hermione started to realize that she was in a bed. As she opened her eyes, she had to shut them immediately with how bright the room was. It was full of white linins, and the smell was one of sanitary serum. She was in a hospital, Hermione finally realized. Slowly opening her eyes again, she groaned as her head started to pound. She heard shuffling feet, and figured a nurse was coming over to her. She was correct.

"Good, you're awake, Miss Granger."

"Where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, surely you remember your old nurse Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione did indeed recognize the voice, particularly when she was reminded of where she was.

"What happened to me?"

"That is what I would like to know. You were found out in the grounds passed out several days ago. You were malnourished, dehydrated, and overall very dirty. It looked like your magical levels were severely depleted, but that would be expected with how run down you were. I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but we were unable to find your wand near you."

"I lost it; I left it at the castle."

"What castle, dear?"

"You haven't heard?" Hermione proceeded to give a short recounting of the events leading up to her arriving at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey teared up at several spots.

"Oh dear, no one had reported you missing until after you were already found at Hogwarts." This made sense, she had been kidnapped by Madeline on a Friday. No one would have noticed her missing until at least Monday.

"What is today?"

"Thursday, you have been out for almost four days. I had expected you to wake up sometime yesterday."

"Does my son know I'm here?"

"No. I didn't want him to worry about you until you were in the clear. According to the scans I'm getting from you, you should be fine in a couple days as long as you eat well, drink plenty of water, and rest. I can't stress that last part enough."

"I will, Madame Pomfrey. I promise."

"Good. Now, let me go get the Headmistress, she has been very curious as to what happened to you, and in light of the events, she needs to be told." Hermione started to worry. She had killed a woman…sure, it was in self-defense, but how much did that play into cases like this in the wizarding world? Hermione laid her head back again and started to doze off. After about thirty minutes, Minerva McGonagall walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger, I must say it was a surprise when you were found out on the grounds. Mind telling me what happened?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." The sarcastic tone was not lost on the Headmistress, and she narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Friday evening I got home from work to find the word 'mudblood' scrawled across my door. After searching my flat, I found that Madeline Malfoy was in my bedroom. She taunted me, said I was trying to steal her husband, and then attacked me. I tried to block her stunner, but I was too slow. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a cellar. I didn't have my wand on me. After several hours at least, I had no clue what time it was, Madeline came downstairs. She had clearly lost her mind, was threatening to kill me. She ranted about how she had tried so hard to get Draco to love her, and he didn't, and she knew about me and my son, and she wanted me dead. I reminded her that if she killed me, Draco would never forgive her. I was trying to get her to let me go, but it didn't work. Then she came up with the crazy plan that I would write a suicide note, then shoot myself dead with a muggle pistol. She gave me two hours, under threat that if I did not kill myself, she would kill my son. I worked out a plan to fire the weapon to make her think I had killed myself, have her come downstairs, and then shoot her and escape. I couldn't find my wand, so I apparated here. That's the last thing I remember." McGonagall sat down on the bed next to her and sighed. Then, she took her wand and waved it at Hermione, muttering a spell which Hermione had never heard before. Suddenly, Hermione felt constricted to the bed, and she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"What's happening? What did you do to me?"

"I am sorry, dear, but you killed someone and now I need to go call the aurors and tell them about your confession."

"Confession? It was self-defense! I had no choice!"

"Can you prove that?"

"Look at my memories, you will see!"

"I'll let the courts decide. Now, as I assume that Draco Malfoy is Doran's father, I will contact him about the situation and he will have temporary custody of Doran pending your hearing."

"What?"

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you quiet down and wait for the aurors to come collect you." Hermione sat there dumbfounded as the Headmistress left to presumably call the aurors. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was insanity. Hermione could not fall asleep after what the Headmistress said, and sure enough, within twenty minutes aurors were at the Hospital Wing to arrest her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are hereby charged in the murder of Madeline Anne Malfoy, by use of a muggle gun, and you are now placed under arrest and will remain in custody until your trial."

"Don't I have any rights? It was self-defense!"

"Save it for your trial. If you wish to hire a lawyer, you may do so. You get one owl to one person, no more than six inches of parchment, which must be read by an auror before it will be sent."

"But-"

"Ma'am, I suggest that you don't say anything else until you are required to. Now, please stand up and put your hands behind your back, and turn over your wand."

"I don't have my wand, it was stolen from me when I was kidnapped."

"Okay, ma'am. The charm holding you down has been released, please follow our instructions and stand up with your hands behind your back." Hermione shut her mouth and did as she was told. They magically bound her hand together, patted her down to ensure she had no wand or weapons on her, and were walking her over to the floo in the infirmary. Hermione looked to the door just in time to see her son walking in with his hand holding his arm up, it looked swollen and had an ugly purple color to it. Doran dropped his arm and started running towards his mum screaming.

"Mum! Mummy! Where are they taking you? What's going on?"

"Doran-"

"Ma'am, you are not allowed to speak to anyone but aurors. Son, you will need to leave now. Go to your headmistress once your arm is healed and she will tell you what is going on." Doran kept screaming "Mum! Mummy!" as Hermione was ducked into the floo and disappeared. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her little boy crying and screaming for her, and she was worried about his arm.

Hermione was taken to a holding cell at Azkaban where she was processed through into the system and given a short piece of parchment, and old quill, and some ink. Luckily, her handwriting was quite tiny after years of practice in cramming as much information as she could into her essays at school. She didn't know who to write to though. Draco would be one option, but with her being charged with killing his wife, she didn't know how that would go over. She and Luna were still to recent in their newfound friendship, and there was still a little bit of tension in the air there, although not much, but too much to risk her one owl on. She tried to think, but all she could picture was her son's crying face. Finally, she realized the only person she trusted enough with helping her out. Severus Snape.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am sure you have heard by now of my arrest. I need your help. I was kidnapped on Friday evening after work by Madeline Malfoy, I woke up in a strange cellar. I don't have the space to write everything that happened, but rest assured, if I had not done what I did, I and/or my son would be dead right now. You have to believe that what I did was in self defense, and now I need help to find a lawyer who will fight my case. I am currently in Azkaban, and although I think the dementors are gone, I don't want to be here long. Doran saw me being arrested, please talk to him. He was crying for me as I was shoved through the floo. I have been booked under number 682749. I didn't know who else to write, I have no one else I can trust with this. Please help._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

She still had a little room left at the bottom of the parchment, but she didn't have anything else to say. She got up, handed the letter to the guard, and was walked to a cell. The guard read her letter, approved it, and sent it off. The cell she was in was extremely tiny, about five by five feet if her estimation was right. She had a thin mattress bolted to a wooden cot, a toilet with no seat, and nothing else. The door was thick and solid except for about a square foot of bars at the top to see through and a flap on the bottom, bolted on the outside, to shove food under. She had no idea what was going to happen next, if Severus would actually help, or if her son knew what was going on. Surely he was given a biased account by the Headmistress, but Hermione wasn't sure what to expect.

The rest of the day passed with no word, but the next day, a loud banging on her cell door woke her up.

"Get up! Granger! You have a visitor. Make it quick." Hermione rushed out of the hard bed, feeling bruises on her ribs and other areas from where the hard mattress had pressed against them. Taking the few steps to the door, she saw through the bars the answer to her prayers – Severus Snape, in all of his Professor glory, and another man whom she did not recognize.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to meet Sylvester Parnell, your new lawyer."

"Miss Granger, I have plenty of experience in murder trials. Why don't you start from the beginning and explain to me what occurred." Hermione just nodded for a second. During the night, she had come to the conclusion that Severus would chuck her letter into the fire and say 'good riddance.' Now that he stood before her with a lawyer, she was shocked.

"From the beginning, Hermione, we don't have all day."

"Right, sorry. I came home from work Friday evening…" and Hermione continued to tell her story to her employer and lawyer. At the end, where she got arrested, she just sighed and leaned against the door. She was still weak from her malnourishment, and being here did nothing to help that. Apparently, this was noticed by your lawyer.

"And I'm guessing that despite the fact that you were arrested in an infirmary, you have received no medical treatment since?"

"No, sir, I have not."

"And you are sure that it was self-defense?"

"Absolutely. You can look at my memories if you wish."

"I probably will collect them, it would be good evidence for the trial, but I do believe you. Now, your trial date is set for next week. They don't want to give you time to build up a good defense, and they denied my motion for a continuance. So we need to get ready quickly. Guard! I need to take her memories of the event." Mr. Parnell turned to the guard expectantly, and when he did nothing, the lawyer scoldingly told him, "Well? Let me in! I most certainly cannot take her memories from out here, and I need them for her trial. With all of us here, she won't get away."

The guard reluctantly moved to open the door, seemingly trying to understand what he should do. Mr. Parnell hastily walked into the cell, took out his wand, and told Hermione to concentrate on the events. He held his wand to Hermione temple, and a silvery blue thread whisped out and into the vial that Mr. Parnell had brought out for collection. When it was over, he turned and left the cell, shutting the door behind him.

"We don't want anyone suspicious. I need to look over these memories, go over the evidence from the scene, and find some witnesses to show Madeline's insanity. Don't say anything from the time you agree until the trial. This place is bugged. I'll come early on the day of the trial to give you an outfit and some things for your hair and scent. No offense, but I've been through this before. We'll shoot for acquittal, but if I see that you will really need to take a deal, I will get it as small as possible. I can't give you any idea of our chances until I go over the evidence, and I probably won't finish with that until right before the trial. They moved yours up for some reason, probably because it's a Malfoy and they are expecting Draco to financially back them. Unfortunately for them, Draco has said that he will testify in your favor in this trial, which will look great to the jury. Anyways, it is in a week's time, and I shall be back to retrieve you then. Do you agree with all of this and accept me as your attorney?"

Dazed, Hermione agreed. Severus and Mr. Parnell said their goodbyes and were escorted away. Hermione walked over to the hard bed and sat down, still feeling bruising everywhere. A week until her trial, where hopefully she would be able to be cleared. Draco was testifying for her…that was something that she really did not expect. A very small glimmer of hope shined in Hermione for about a minute, before the despair of Azkaban caught her up, and she began reliving all of her nightmares again. She had been wrong about the dementors, so very wrong. She had no clue until she got into her cell, and she could feel the happiness draining away from her. A week of this…she would go insane with a week of this. Fighting against the unhappiness, Hermione strained to think of Doran, of happiness with him; all she could bring up, however, was his tear-streaked face calling out for her as she was being arrested.

* * *

**There you go! This was a tough chapter to write. I will get around to Doran finding out more soon, I promise! I just have several things that I want to accomplish first. **

**Now, I have been going over the story so far, and I realized that it has veered directions since I started writing and getting new ideas, and so now my Prologue has very little to do with the story. I will probably be rewriting it this week, but if anyone has suggestions, I am up for it. **

**Also - What DONT you want to see in the trial? =)**

**The next chapter will cover the trial aspect, I don't want to drag this out much longer. I have more things I want to get to =)**

**As always, thanks for reading and REVIEWING =)**

**MummyGoose**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note - Well guys, here you go! The Trial! **

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers - She with the hazel eyez, Pug1998, terra410 (anon), Robyn Hawkes, An (anon), Fallen Emo Angel, and Booksmusiclove - you guys are great.**

**Legal note - I own nothing, well, at least with this story**

**And now, here you go**

* * *

The week passed slowly for Hermione, as it usually does when one is dreading something. The morning of the trial, Mr. Parnell arrived extra early with modest clothing and a brush and tie for her hair. He also handed her a bottle of perfume, telling her to use it liberally. It was a subdued scent, so Hermione didn't feel overwhelmed spraying it on. As she finished getting ready, Mr. Parnell and a guard escorted her out of Azkaban and transported her to a holding cell at the ministry. The trial was set to start in an hour, and it was to be a public trial. Mr. Parnell explained to her that first the prosecution would go, and they seemed to have would have their turn as the defense. Mr. Parnell wanted the boy Hermione had hired to testify first, then Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Doran Granger, and then they would show Hermione's memories. It was clear to everyone that Hermione was in no shape to testify; as all of this was being explained to her, all she could do was nod. Her face was sunken in with bags under her eyes. Her eyes held a haunted look you can only get from spending too much time around dementors.

She sat in a daze until she was collected to go to trial. She sat in a chair in the middle of the room with a cage surrounding it. In front of her was the Wizenmagot, and next to the Chief Wizenmagot was an empty chair for witnesses. Hermione didn't pay any attention to what was happening as the trial began. She only started to focus when Ginny was called to the stand. She was to be a character witness.

"Mrs. Thomas, how do you know the accused?" The prosecutor was a short, dumpy man with a long mustache. It was actually quite a funny look.

"I went to school with her at Hogwarts, she was best friends with my brother Ron and my ex-boyfriend, Harry."

"And as to the crime in question, what do you know about it?"

"All I know is that when the final battle came, she was the _only_ survivor, like here. Doesn't that seem odd? She being the _only_ survivor in a battle like that? And then she ran off, had a kid, and ran away from everything until her son came to school. She was probably hoping-"

"Objection! Presumptions aren't fact." Mr. Parnell was quick and firm in his objection.

"Sustained. Please refrain from judgments or presumptions, Mrs. Thomas."

"Fine, I will. Then all I have left to say is that she has a shady character and I don't trust her. That perhaps she was the one to kill Harry-"

"OBJECTION! Speculation not even dealing with the case! This witness obviously holds a grudge against Miss Granger and is letting it out here. I call for her dismissal!"

"Prosecution, does Mrs. Thomas have anything relevant to say that relates to the case as it and is not constituted of pure speculation?"

"No, sir. We are done here."

"Mrs. Thomas, you may hereby step down from the witness stand. Prosecution, call your next witness please." Ginny huffed a little at this, but got down otherwise quietly and went to the observation seats in the back. The prosecution called up Minerva McGonagall next.

"Headmistress, would you mind telling us what occurred when Hermione Granger was found on your grounds?"

"Miss Granger was found around seven in the morning by the groundskeeper. She was unconscious and brought to the infirmary. No wand was found on her. She was in a coma for a couple days. She was extremely malnourished and dehydrated. When she awoke, I asked her what had happened. It was at that point where she confessed to me she had killed Madeline Malfoy, although she claimed self defense. She told me her story – that she was kidnapped, held hostage, ordered to kill herself, and tricked Madeline into thinking she was dead so she would come down to the cellar where she was being held, and shot her. It was then that she made her escape, without taking time to look for her wand, apparated to Hogwarts in the middle of the night, and was running across the grounds when she became dizzy and passed out."

"Do you believe Miss Granger's incredible tale of 'self-defense'?"

"Objection! Headmistress McGonagall has no right to pass judgment on her thoughts on the story."

"Sustained. Please continue."

"Fine, Headmistress, why did you contact the aurors? Was Miss Granger not your former star student? Surely you wouldn't have wanted to put her through this."

"I believe in the justice system I have fought my entire life to preserve. To ignore it now would be a great injustice to everyone who fought in the war, including Miss Granger herself. I did not call because I wanted her to be sent to Azkaban forever, but because what she had done needed to be settled in court. If we fall back to self-justice, then the world will fall apart again."

"No more questions, your honor." The judge then dismissed McGonagall and called for a ten minute recess. Hermione sat still, seeming to not comprehend the recess. Her lawyer walked up to her, opened the cage, and let her stretch.

"Miss Granger, the prosecution could not have done more to help us if I had been running it myself. So far, things are looking good. Don't worry, we will get you out of here yet."

"Thank you, Mr. Parnell." Hermione looked around the room – she didn't see her son. Good, she did not want him to see this. Apparently, Mr. Parnell saw her looking.

"The witnesses I will call are waiting outside the room. I will have your son up here for character witness, if you are okay with that. If not, he will remain waiting outside until you or someone else can bring him back to Hogwarts or home."

"Don't let him testify, he is much too young for this."

"Alright, well we will skip him then." At that time, the judge called everyone to sit down and started the next session of the trial. The prosecution brought up Poppy Pomfrey to the witness stand.

"Madame Pomfrey, you treated Miss Granger for seven years while at school, did you not?"

"Yes, quite frequently."

"Why so frequently? How was she hurt so often?"

"She and her friends would get into trouble, which later came out to be while working against he-who-must-not-be-named. She would sustain injuries from those events."

"Have you ever noticed any mental issues with Miss Granger?"

"I did not. I did not treat her after the war, although I can guess that she would have suffered from post traumatic stress disorder after what she went through. I would be concerned if she did not."

"Would you care to explain this disorder?"

"After someone experiences something traumatic, such as she did in the final battle, they will often deal with depressions, flashbacks, panic attacks – the symptoms vary widely by person."

"Would any of the symptoms from this disorder cause the defendant to lash out and murder an innocent woman?"

"No, not unless the woman was threatening her in some way that would bring in a flashback."

"What was Miss Granger's condition when you treated her most recently?"

"She was in a coma, induced by severe malnutrition and dehydration. Possibly accentuated by events leading up to her being discovered."

"That will be all, thank you." Hermione heard Mr. Parnell mutter that they weren't pushing insanity, and how incompetent people seemed to be. Madame Pomfrey was the final witness against Hermione, which she was grateful for since none of the witnesses did any damage to her. As she thought back over McGonagall's testimony, she realized that she actually agreed with what she did, just perhaps not how she did it. She should have at least made sure that Doran did not see her be arrested. Hermione realized that the first witness on her side, Draco, was already on the stand.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you explain your wife's condition at the time that she was killed?"

"My wife had locked herself away in one wing of my manor for over nine years due to depression. According to reports from my elves, she had developed a habit of talking to herself, and was slowly sinking into insanity."

"Could you provide any reasoning for this depression?"

"Madeline married me for my money and because of the reproduction law. She also wanted love, but I had already given my heart to another woman and had been hurt, so I never brought myself to love her. After the reproduction law was fulfilled, I stated to her that I no longer wanted to have relations to her. We couldn't divorce, and after that she started locking herself up in her rooms. I never paid much attention, I was actually sort of relieved to be left alone. For years she had badgered me to take her out, buy her things, et cetera. I never did, and I was happy for the solitude and the time with my kids. I noticed that she disappeared for about two weeks just over a year ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I found out recently that she had followed my godfather, Professor Severus Snape, in an attempt to discover information."

"What sort of information?" Hermione's eyes bugged, she did not want this getting out now. She had no idea if Doran knew about his father, but this was not the way for him or the world to find out. But apparently, she had no say in the matter.

"About Hermione Granger, and her son, Doran."

"And why would she be curious about Miss Granger and her son?"

"Because Hermione was the woman that had my heart, and Doran was our son. She wanted to find out who I loved before she and I married."

"And how would you know this information?"

"After I heard what happened, I searched my wife's rooms. I found several notebooks detailing her obsession, and as time went by, her fall into insanity."

"Do you believe, based on the information you have found, that she would attack Hermione and attempt to kill her?"  
"Yes, I do."

"That will be all, thank you." Draco stepped down and nodded at Hermione with a slight smile. Hermione was starting to feel hopeful, but she didn't want to believe it in case she was wrong. While she watched Draco leave the courtroom, Mr. Parnell called Severus to the stand.

"How do you know Miss Granger, Professor?"

"She was my student for seven years, and now she is my employee."

"How was Miss Granger as a student, Professor?"

"Top of her class, although still a little know-it-all. But, that was just her eagerness, nothing mental about it."

"And as an employee? What does she do and how does she perform?"

"She is my shopkeeper at the Apothecary, and she does an excellent job."

"Would she have any possible connection to the death of your former shopkeeper?"

"Absolutely not. Mr. Wellward's murderer was found within hours of his death, and was proven guilty by muggle courts. Also, Miss Granger was reportedly seen at home that evening by her neighbor."

"Do you think she could have committed this crime?"

"Absolutely – in self defense. Miss Granger was one of the front-line soldiers in the war against Voldemort, she knew how to kill when her life depended on it. Were I to hazard a guess, her war instincts kicked in. I have met Madeline Malfoy on many occasions, and I can say completely that the woman was insane and desperate enough to attempt to kill Miss Granger. I do not believe, however, that Miss Granger would be capable of killing in cold blood, with no motive, and no reasoning behind it."

"It was mentioned earlier that Mrs. Malfoy followed you on one occasion for information. What was the nature of the information?"

"It was concerning my godson, Draco, and his first son, Doran, by Miss Granger. They had an affair years after the war, resulting in Miss Granger leaving him when she found out she was pregnant. Draco did not know until recently."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I have no further questions."

The judge then called for the memories Hermione had given, and each member of the court watched them one by one. When each emerged, the look in their eye said it all – they believed her. After they were all done, they sent everyone out of the courtroom so they could deliberate. Hermione was taken back to the holding cell, where Mr. Parnell met her to give her an idea of what to expect.

"Now, I am willing to put money that you will be acquitted. The prosecution did not have enough time to dig up more dirt on you, and their own witnesses seemed inept. When the verdict comes out, if you are convicted, you will be immediately sentenced and sent to Azkaban. Minimum life term, maximum – dementor's kiss. Don't worry about that though. If you are acquitted, you will be immediately released and you can go see your son. He has many questions for you and is quite worried about you. From what I could gather, Draco never told him about him being Doran's father. You'll need to talk to him about that. I also know that Doran got into a fist fight with Julius Malfoy over the trial. You and Draco will need to sit the boys down and talk to them about what happened." Just then, a guard ushered them into the courtroom to hear the verdict. Hermione's heart started to race, and she began to pray fervently to anyone who would listen to be found not-guilty. As they were walking in, Hermione asked Mr. Parnell a question,

"Why did no one cross-examine witnesses?"

"That is a muggle custom, Miss Granger. In the wizarding world, both the prosecution and defense need to establish their witnesses and case alone, and not to be questioned unless they are out of line – such as with Mrs. Thomas." Hermione simply nodded, and they entered the courtroom. She sat back in the chair and the cage was closed once again around her. The judges all filed in and sat down. The Head Wizenmagot coughed, and called the court to order.

"Miss Granger, you are currently charged with murder with intent, kidnapping, use of a muggle weapon with mal intent, and breaking-and-entering into Fernshead Castle, which has been closed off by the magical community for over two hundred years due to inhabitable conditions. We, the Wizenmagot, after much deliberation and review of all the evidence and testimony, hereby find you…of the charge of breaking-and-entering Fershead Castle – not guilty…of the charge of use of a muggle weapon with mal intent – not guilty on account of self defense…of the charge of kidnapping Madeline Malfoy – not guilty…of the charge of murder with intent – not guilty. You are cleared of all charges, Miss Granger. Rights to your son will be returned to you immediately, and you are free to go. You would be returned your wand, however, it is not in our possession. If it is still at the castle, I suggest you get another one and avoid another trial for trespassing."

The cage opened, and Hermione stepped out. Utterly shocked, she didn't fully comprehend what was happening until Draco stepped into the courtroom, ushered by Mr. Parnell, with her son. Doran immediately ran up to Hermione screaming "Mummy! Mummy!" and jumped into her arms. She almost fell from the force of it, but steadied herself and held her son tight. Hermione just simply whispered, "Doran…I love you, son."

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

**There you go! What did you guys think? I tried to explain things a little more here, but you know me - things will reveal themselves slowly. Next chapter will contain the long awaited revealing of Draco to Doran as his father. **

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts! And if you use a signed review - I always reply! So feel free to ask any questions. It helps me know what I'm not making clear. **

**MummyGoose**


	13. Chapter 12

**Gah! I know I am so late in posting this. I have had a crazy week - started my new job, my last week of a summer class and I have two papers to have written by tomorrow! I am so overwhelmed, but all is good. I thought I would go ahead and crank this chapter out for you. Updates will be a bit more sporadic in the next week or so, I have finals and all. **

**Anyways, big thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! wintersong1954, RainDeLay, booksmusiclove, Robyn Hawkes, paili-chan (anon), mysteriouslife, Pug1998, AbsurdInsomnia, voldemortsn0se, and blue you. You guys rock!**

**Legal note - I own nothing. Literally. I'm a college student hahaha**

**Anyways, here you go! Enjoy reading and REVIEWING!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with sunshine on her face. It felt warm and inviting, and as Hermione opened her eyes, she realized she was at home and in her own bed for the first morning since she was cleared of all charges. She lied there, soaking in the feeling of the soft sheets and pillowy mattress on her aching body. Doran had come home for a week after her trial, excused by the Headmistress. McGonagall had stopped Hermione on the way out from the trial to apologize, but to explain that she did what she felt was just. Hermione understood, and honestly, she probably would have done the same thing were the roles reversed. After all, no one was there when everything happened. Her nightmares were haunted by the event, however. Yes, it was in self-defense, but it brought back all the feelings from the war. Despite however justified Hermione was, she still felt a slight twinge of guilt. Less so this time, because it was her son that she was protecting as well. Hermione told Doran that they would talk about everything the next day, and they spent the evening on the couch just reading. Neither of them were emotionally ready to talk about things, but today Hermione had to buck up and handle it.

She reluctantly climbed out of bed, wishing that she could just lie there all day. She needed to see her son, she wanted to see him. But she was dreading the conversation she was about to have with him. There was no way around telling him about his father, she had to explain what happened and why. As she walked into the kitchen, she realized that Doran was still sleeping. She went ahead and made breakfast for the two of them before she woke him up. As the teapot started whistling, Doran walked in looking very sleepy. He gave his mum a hug and then sat down at the kitchen table. Neither of them said a word as Hermione poured tea for them both, fixed each a plate of breakfast, and sat down to eat. Halfway through his breakfast, Doran decided to break the silence.

"So…what happened, Mum?"

"It's a long story, and perhaps would be better after breakfast."

"Well then I'm done. I want to know what happened. I almost lost you, and I can't wait any longer to find out why." Hermione sighed, sat her fork down, and motioned him into the living room where they would be more comfortable. Cradling her cup of tea, she braced herself and began telling her story.

"It began a very long time ago, before you were born. You know how the last war ended and how I was scrutinized for being the only survivor of the Voldemort defeat, correct?" Doran nodded impatiently. "Ok, well after a couple months of that, I couldn't handle the mistrust of the wizarding community I had risked my life for. I had lost my two best friends, seen them die. My other friends abandoned me for various reasons. Ginny – Professor Thomas – and I had an argument about her leaving Harry and not being there for him. Lavender and I never got along well to begin with, and the small friendship we had was destroyed by the gossip. She was always addicted to gossip. Beyond that, my friends were dead. Neville Longbottom – dead. Justin Finch-Fetchley – dead. So many others. I was traumatized, and I felt like I couldn't stay in wizarding England anymore, so I moved to muggle England.

"That wasn't enough, so I moved again to Scotland, then Wales, and finally, Ireland. Ireland gave me a peace that I couldn't find elsewhere. I was able to find solitude, the ocean calmed me, and the people there didn't care about the gossip in England. I was left alone to handle my issues, to move on and start a new life. I was renting a room above an old pub along the coast when I ran into Draco Malfoy. He was just as broken as I was then, having witnessed the horrors that Voldemort imposed on people in Draco's own home. He witnessed his father kill himself, his mother sink into insanity, and everything he ever believed in or cared for crumble from underneath his feet. He ran from England too, and he also ended up in Ireland. It must have been fate, it was much too coincidental that the two of us were there. At first, we didn't trust each other. But then one day, he was sitting on the beach and I just went and sat next to him. We didn't say a word, but instead we sat there for hours. You don't need to know all of the details, son, but he and I started a relationship. It was based on us both being broken, there was very little emotions involved in it. This went on for several months, until I realized one day that I was pregnant. I had been on contraceptive potions, but I had forgotten it one day and boom – pregnant.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, I was scared. I didn't think Draco would be there for you or I, I didn't want to impose on him, and I was scared he would end up like his father. So I left without a single word to him." Doran looked like he wanted to say something, but Hermione held up her hand. "If you want to know the whole story, you need to not interrupt me. Questions later. Two weeks after I left Ireland, the Reproduction law was passed in England. I know you know all about that. I had you, so I had already fulfilled the requirements. Draco still needed another, even though he didn't know about you. There was a matching service for people who just wanted to fulfill the law, and through that, he met Madeline from France. They followed wizarding custom and married, even though there was no love there. She had tweaked the system to make sure she was matched with him – she had an obsession with his name and money. Malfoys are very powerful. They had Julius and then the twins. Then, Draco made it clear he didn't want to continue the relationship with her. There was no divorce, so they were stuck. Madeline was a human being, and she wanted love from her husband. She found out about me and you, and started to blame me for the fact that Draco never loved her. Madeline locked herself away after the twins were born, and over time, she went insane. The insanity, the obsession, and the blame led her to kidnap me after work one day. It was a Friday, so no one noticed I was missing. She took me to this castle, trapped me in the cellar, and ordered me to kill myself. I had convinced her that she wouldn't get away with murder, so she jumped to suicide. I will never understand the crazy mind she had. She explained all of this to me, and I found a way to trick her, kill her, and escape. I'm not proud of what I did, but she was threatening to kill you, too. Then I apparated to Hogwarts, collapsed, woke up in the hospital wing, and was arrested. You know the rest."

Neither of them said anything for several long minutes.

"So, Mum, does Mr. Malfoy know I am his son, now? How could you keep that from me? You let me meet him without telling me who he was? What if something had happened to you?" Doran was near tears at this point and a bit hysterical. Hermione's face softened, she knew these questions were coming, but to see the anguish on his face was heartbreaking.

"Oh sweetie, there are no easy answers for that. Yes, Draco knows. He and I talked after you became friends with his son Julius, and he wasn't very happy with me. I don't blame him, if I could go back and do things differently, I would have. But I can't, you can't, and there is no point is wishing for something different. I needed the right time to tell you, I wanted to wait until you were older or it was a better time. I was scared that you would hate me for what I did." His eyes flashed for a moment, and Hermione knew he was thinking along those lines right now. "Draco wanted you to get to know him, to know who he was before knowing. If you had found out and then had heard about his past, you might not have liked him very much. He was on the wrong side of the war, and he can't let go of that. I also wanted you to meet him first so you would know who he was when I told you who your father was. If something had happened to me, you would go to his custody, and I don't know what would happen beyond that. I don't like thinking about such things." Doran looked angry and lost, confused and hurt…but most of all, he looked scared. Scared at the thought of losing his mother, scared if his father would like him or not, scared of a hundred different things he couldn't put into words.

"What happens now, Mum?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Draco will be over later today to talk to you. Julius is home as well because of what happened. I don't want what happened to get in between your friendship with him, son." Doran looked guilty. "What happened between you and Julius?"

"He called you a murderer, and I said you weren't. He was upset about his mum, and we started fighting. Really bad. I broke his nose, I think."

"Doran Apollo Granger! Fist fighting? Really?"

"You weren't there, Mum! He was saying really awful things about you and we were both really upset. It just happened! Although, we haven't spoken since."

"You need to apologize."

"But his mum was going to kill you!"

"It was still his mother, Doran. Imagine the roles were reversed; you would be just as lost and confused as he is. You need to be more respectful of him." Doran looked glum. He got up, grabbed an old teddy he had since a baby, and went into his room. Hermione heard soft sobs coming from there, and she wanted to go comfort him, but knew he needed time alone.

She cleaned up breakfast, and then decided to owl Draco about recent turn of events. Sitting down with parchment, quill, and ink, Hermione contemplated what information she should relay to him.

_Draco,_

_I have spoken to Doran about you, our past, and what happened with Madeline. Again, thank you so much for testifying at my trial. I know it isn't easy for you or your children what had happened, and I truly wish that it had never had to occur. _

_Doran wishes to speak with you later. He told me about his fight with Julius, and I told him he needed to apologize. He is crying in his room as I write this, and it breaks my heart. _

_I know you wanted to come over sometime today to speak with him, and we will be here all day. You may bring Julius if you wish, and if you think it would be a smart idea. I can make all of us dinner at seven, so how about coming over around four to have time with Doran. I know he needs it. _

_Be prepared for accusations, questions, and emotions. He truly looked like a Slytherin the way he hid his anguish from me, but I know him enough to know it's there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sent the letter off, not really expecting a reply. It was almost mid-morning, and Draco would be here shortly anyways. Hermione started to clean the house, hoping the Doran would come out of his room soon. It was times like this where he truly shined Slytherin, and the fact that she saw that much emotion to begin with told her it was only the tip of the iceberg. She knew, though, that he would come out soon. The sobs had stopped shortly after she sent the letter, and she had a feeling he was drying his face and thinking.

Sure enough, Doran came out of his room thirty minutes later looking like he had never cried. He picked up his school book and started on some homework without a word to his mum. He was angry at her, but he didn't know how to act because he was so relieved she was still here. So, he did homework. Hermione watched him work on Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts for hours. She let him be. At four o'clock on the dot, Hermione heard a knock at her door. Answering it, it was revealed that Draco had decided to bring Julius along. She welcomed them in.

"Doran was just working on some homework, if you want to go say hi, Julius." Julius glared at her, and she could feel the hate rolling off of him. She didn't know what to say; luckily, Draco stepped in.

"Go say hi to Julius. I need to speak with Hermione for a moment." Julius walked off, surprisingly, he wasn't stomping. Draco taught him well. "He is still upset with you, but he wasn't close to Madeline. I've explained what happened, and he understands. He is still upset, though."

"I understand. I would be too, at that age. I wish it never had happened, honestly. It brought the war back for me." The word _MUDBLOOD!_ had been cleaned from her door, but if you looked closely enough, you could still make it out in the right light. "This has all been too much on me, honestly. I'm getting too old for this."

"I don't know what to feel right now, Hermione. I really don't. I just want to focus on my children; make sure they are okay. What happened with Madeline, I don't blame you for. He had honestly lost her mind and she really was a terrible mother to my kids. The Julius and the twins never saw her, and when they did, she was just awful to them. I just keep wondering how much of this is my fault, though. If I had tried to care more for her…"

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen, and even if you had cared for her more, the seed was already there for her to go crazy."

"You're right. I spoke to Julius about the fight, told him he needed to apologize to Doran for calling you those things and that he needed to make sure they stayed friends. If they can't get along, it will be a long, lonely road for them. I remember my seventh year, when I had no friends. It was awful. Once Slytherins turn against each other, everything else goes to hell."

"You are part of a lonely house, and sometimes I wish Doran was in Gryffindor. He is just too quiet and cunning for that, though. Maybe he would have been good in Ravenclaw, but it wouldn't be a challenge to him."

"Yes, intellect is one thing. Learning how to use it is another." Hermione giggled a little.

"Well, maybe it's about time for you to go talk with your son. I'll take Julius out for a walk and talk to him a little too, let him get a bit of his questions or anger out." Draco nodded, and they went and collected the children. Draco took Doran into his bedroom and shut the door. A silencing spell went up. He didn't want her eavesdropping, not that she would anyways. Hermione took Julius out of the flat and down to the local park. These were going to be tough conversations, but they needed to happen.

* * *

**There you go! Up next will be the discussions between Hermione and Julius, Draco and Doran, and then all four. **

**The Dramione relationship will still take awhile to get to, though! Sorry! **

**Anyways, What did you think of it? I want to have a little fun, so give me a line you would like to see in the next chapter (and who said it) and the best one will get put in there. Just a line! Funny, sad, whatever you want it to be. And let me know what you think of the story - what you want to see, what ideas you have, what you liked seeing, what you didn't like, et cetera. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be up when I get a chance, but soon! **

**Thanks for Reading and REVIEWING!**

**MummyGoose**


End file.
